


Идеальная партия

by Ishtar (katherinneblack)



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinneblack/pseuds/Ishtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк и Дастин заключают пари на то, кто первым лишится девственности. Эдуардо хотел бы помочь – о да, он был бы счастлив – но Марк решает устроить что-то вроде сексуальной революции, а Крис находит все происходящее невероятно забавным. На кону 500 долларов, любовь и пара минетов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальная партия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5893) by oflights. 



> **Сопереводчик** : [Lebanese](http://www.diary.ru/~ghost16/)  
>  **Артер** : [bosetsu](http://www.diary.ru/~bosetsu/)  
> Беты: [седьмая дочь](http://www.diary.ru/~fragmentsofa/), [Andy Muse](http://www.diary.ru/~Andy-Muse/)  
> Гамма: [una hollon](http://www.diary.ru/~ninaza/)
> 
> Примечания: по канону этого фика на создание статуса отношений Марка вдохновил не Дастин, так как иначе это не согласуется с сюжетом. По большей части, действия фанфика разворачиваются до и во время событий фильма.
> 
> Переведено для Русского [Мультифандомного Биг-Бэнга](http://www.diary.ru/~mfbb/)

**00110000**  
Все начинается, как и в большинстве студенческих историй, с огромного количества выпитого пива.

Они лежат на всех доступных горизонтальных поверхностях комнаты в Киркланде, беседа течет от темы к теме, от истории к истории лениво и пьяно, как бывает, когда выпивка есть, а заняться нечем.

Они разговаривают о том, сколько обиженных «Фейсмэшем» девушек плюнуло в Марка в этот день (четверо, и Марк должен отметить, что это значительный прогресс по сравнению с прошлой неделей, так что, конечно же, Эдуардо преувеличивает, утверждая, что все девушки их ненавидят). Очень скоро беседа обращается к обсуждению девушек, которые не плюнули в Марка, после чего перетекает в подсчет тех, с кем Марк переспал, а потом и тех, с кем переспал каждый из них. Марку всегда трудно поддерживать нормальную человеческую беседу, а сейчас задачу усложняет наличие алкоголя в крови, так что Марк понимает, что он бормочет что-то не в тему. Но Эдуардо до странности любопытный и тоном заботливой мамаши задает наводящие вопросы, словно отсутствие секса – то же самое, что и голодание или недостаток солнца.

Марк думает, что это просто смешно – ладно, он не асексуален, и от своей руки получает ровно столько любви, сколько и любой девятнадцатилетний парень с тоннельным синдромом правого запястья. Но честно, от отсутствия секса еще никто не умирал, что Марк и продолжает доказывать с самого пубертата. Он привык думать, что секс – это для тех людей, у которых достаточно времени и энергии, чтобы пройти через всю нервотрепку и наконец-то вставить деталь А в гнездо Б. Он не из таких.

Он заявляет об этом вслух только потому, что выпил слишком много пива. В другую, более трезвую ночь он бы перестал принимать участие в разговоре задолго до этого момента. Не потому, что ему стыдно, а потому, что ему действительно все равно. Но пиво обычно имеет свойство расслаблять настолько, что ты запросто выбалтываешь свои непопулярные мнения и наблюдения, которые вообще-то лучше держать при себе (см. «Фейсмэш», гениальный блог об Эрике и т.д.).

Ему требуется минута, чтобы заметить, что Эдуардо, Крис и Дастин уставились на него с различной степенью трагизма на лицах. Он прерывает свою обличительную речь в адрес вычурной еды и вин и прищуривается.

— Что?

— Ты… – начинает Крис, а Вардо заканчивает предложение тихим, полным сочувствия голосом, – девственник?

И почему эта фраза звучит как «умираешь от рака»?

Марк моргает.

— Эм. Я так сказал?

— Практически, – отвечает Дастин, избегая зрительного контакта со всеми и нервно ерзая на своем месте на полу возле дивана. Марк замечает это и мысленно жмет Ctrl+s, чтобы не забыть, а потом смотрит на Эдуардо и Криса и пытается не замечать глупый, раздражающий румянец смущения, угрожающий спуститься на шею.

Он поднимает подбородок и сощуривает глаза.

— Да. Да, я девственник. И что?

Крис хмыкает в свою бутылку и выглядит более радостным, чем когда-либо прежде. Эдуардо выглядит шокированным.

— Но… как? – спрашивает он, и это больше похоже на вопрос к Вселенной, чем персонально к Марку.

Крис снова хмыкает.

— Э, народ? Это же Марк. Серьезно, ты бы согласился терпеть все его причуды ради траха?

Эдуардо почему-то краснеет, наверное, потому что он пьян. Марк закатывает глаза.

— Я… ладно. А что с Эрикой?

Марк пожимает плечами.

— Поцелуи и легкий петтинг. Я пытался пойти дальше, но, судя по всему, речь о джек-поте не шла, и я не собирался умолять.

— Да уж, – с уверенностью кивает Крис, – чем больше ты рассказываешь, тем понятнее все становится. Я просто не могу поверить, что ты признался.

— Тут нечего стыдиться, – тут же встает на защиту Марка Эдуардо, отчего тот чувствует себя неловко, ведь говорить так – значит намекать на то, что стыдиться как раз есть чего. Эдуардо, должно быть, понимает это, потому что он тут же улыбается Марку одной из своих жалобных щенячьих улыбок. Марк салютует ему пивом, чтобы показать, что все в порядке.

— Именно так, – кивает Марк, а потом обращает внимание на подозрительно тихого Дастина (Ctrl+o). – Почему бы вам не спросить Дастина, м? – и теперь все смотрят на Дастина, который выглядит так, будто прямо сейчас был бы не прочь провалиться сквозь землю.

Дастин внезапно вскидывает руки в отчаянном жесте и громко вздыхает:

— Ну, парни, знаете, я действительно оскорб…

— Боже мой! – восклицает Крис, почему-то снова неприлично радостный. – И ты тоже? Вы что, какой-то клуб организовали вдвоем? Может, еще и кольца целомудрия носите? Это так мило!

— Отвали, – угрюмо бурчит Дастин.

Эдуардо не выглядит таким же обеспокоенным по поводу Дастина, а смотрит на него несколько оценивающим взглядом и затем тихо кивает самому себе. Марк решает принять это, как своеобразный комплимент.

— Вам двоим следует заключить договор, – громко говорит Крис, который становится еще большим засранцем, когда выпьет. – Например, если вы не потеряете девственность к концу семестра, то должны будете переспать друг с другом, – он гогочет, напрочь игнорируя шокированный взгляд Эдуардо и Марка с Дастином, которые делают вид, что их тошнит.

— Это отвратительная идея, – взволнованно заявляет Эдуардо. Он обращает на Марка взгляд, полный такой напряженности и концентрации, какая бывает только у пьяных. – Не заключай никаких договоров, Марк.

— Боже, да ни за что, – отвечает Марк, содрогаясь. Эдуардо опять кивает и с удовлетворением делает глоток пива. Наблюдавший за ними Дастин наконец садится ровно и показательно обижается.

— Эй, Марку бы сказочно повезло получить все… все это, – он показывает на себя, но хмурится, когда Крис начинает хихикать, Эдуардо выжимает из себя сочувственную улыбку, а Марк саркастично хмыкает.

— В твоих гребаных мечтах, Московиц.

— Ты только посмотри на привередливых девственников, – говорит Крис и получает от Эдуардо шлепок по руке, хотя тот и сам не сдерживает улыбку. – С другой стороны, полагаю, это и есть причина, по которой они все еще девственники.

— Это называется «не все равно с кем», – произносит Марк одновременно с «Я не привередливый! Я просто занятой» Дастина.

Все смотрят на него несколько мгновений, а потом разражаются хохотом, даже Эдуардо. Дастин насупливается и потягивает колени к подбородку, обнимая их руками.

— Я вас всех ненавижу, – мрачно заявляет он.

Крис только снисходительно смеется в ответ:

—С таким подходом ты вряд ли чего-то добьешься.

— Ну, откуда ему знать? – разумно замечает Марк, втайне наслаждаясь ситуацией. Не то, что бы ему было стыдно – вернее, ему совсем не стыдно, – но он склонен признать, что быть не единственным девственником в комнате достаточно приятно. В девяти случаях из десяти такого не случится в колледже, и, в любом случае, Марк не чувствует никакого единения с Дастином, но все же. Ему не так стыдно (ему вообще не стыдно).

Разговор продолжается в том же ключе еще некоторое время. Крис настойчиво выпытывает, хранят ли они себя для брака, Эдуардо горячо уверяет, что в этом нет ничего неправильного, Дастин хвалится всеми юбками, которые он мог бы запросто подцепить, если бы у него было время или что-то в этом роде, а Марк просто расслабляется. Все это не так уж и плохо, и не только потому, что Дастин принимает на себя часть удара. К тому же Эдуардо считает, что Марк-девственник – это какая-то странная загадка Вселенной, и это, говоря начистоту, тешит его самолюбие. Он может пережить эту дурацкую ситуацию.

Все успокаиваются, когда Эдуардо предпринимает провальную (как обычно) попытку вернуться в свою комнату. В конце концов, он (как обычно) падает на диван и засыпает, продолжая бормотать Марку что-то об сушняке и с сонной настойчивостью рекомендуя ему выпить воды. Марк качает головой и накрывает его покрывалом. Крис нетвердой походкой идет к своей кровати, громко напевая “Like a virgin”. Взгляд Дастина, упертый в его спину, мечет молнии. Марк уже хочет последовать примеру Вардо, когда громкое заявление пьяного вдрызг Дастина останавливает его.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, дорогой Марк, что нам бросили вызов.

Марк закатывает глаза и поворачивается к нему.

— О чем ты, мать твою, говоришь?

Дастин смотрит на него затуманенным, но решительным взглядом, и обличающе тычет последней бутылкой пива в его сторону.

— Ой, да все ты знаешь. Не притворяйся идиотом.

— Могу честно сказать, что ни разу в своей жизни не притворялся идиотом. Думаю, это стало бы для меня болезненным опытом.

— Мне кажется, надо поспорить на деньги, – продолжает Дастин, игнорируя Марка. – На хорошую сумму. Моя девственность должна чего-то стоить.

Марк вздыхает и решает отключиться от разговора прежде, чем в нем появится смысл.

— Спокойной ночи, Дастин. Иди проспись.

— Пари, мой дорогой сэр! – настойчиво кричит тот, торжественно салютуя пивом, и Марк быстро оборачивается, чтобы шикнуть на него.

— Не разбуди Вардо, придурок. Что?

— Кто теряет ее первым, – говорит Дастин, и Марк моргает, одновременно испытывая изумление и смятение. – Борьба за джек-пот… между мной и тобой. Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Давай сделаем это до конца года – конец семестра слишком скоро, да и девушкам надо дать время остыть после «Фейсмэша». Ладно, признаю, у меня с самого начала есть некая фора, знаю, но, может, я побреюсь налысо, чтобы уравнять наши шансы.

— О Боже, – стонет Марк, наконец-то догоняя мысль Дастина. Он рассеянно отмечает, что день, когда ему надо догонять Дастина хоть в чем-либо, очень грустный день.

Марк запускает руку в волосы и не сводит с Дастина тяжелого взгляда.

— Ты хочешь втянуть меня в какую-то секс-гонку? Это сейчас происходит?

— Пятьсот долларов. Этого должно хватить. Не хотелось бы продешевить, ну ты понимаешь. Не уверен, где я найду пять сотен, но мне и не придется. Я точно выиграю, ты это знаешь.

Дастин говорит так, будто Марка здесь и вовсе нет, и да, эти манеры он точно почерпнул от Марка, отчего вся ситуация приводит его в бешенство.

Марк яростно сжимает сжимает пальцы до боли и пытается успокоиться – Эдуардо, наверное, испугается, если с утра найдет на полу посиневшее тело Дастина, и больше не будет заглядывать так часто.

— Ты смешон. Иди и пропись.

— Говоришь как человек, который уверен, что ему придется расстаться с пятью сотнями, – беззаботно тянет Дастин.

— Я ни с чем не собираюсь расставаться…

— Точно. Именно то, о чем я и говорил, – Дастин триумфально ухмыляется. Марк сжимает руки в кулаки и думает о Вардо: «Ты не можешь убить своего соседа по комнате, Марк! Нет, я не помогу тебе обставить все так, будто сексуальная асфиксия обернулась несчастным случаем!»

— Неважно. Спокойной ночи. Утром я не вспомню об этом разговоре.

Дастин издает ликующий клич, и Марк изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы все же не броситься на него и не придушить, потому что Эдуардо начинает ворочаться на диване и сонно бормотать себе что-то под нос.

— Твою ж мать…

— Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, – продолжает Дастин, – я бы тоже побоялся соревноваться со мной.

— Я не… – он замолкает, понимая, что ввязался в серьезный спор с пьяным Дастином Московицем, а это то же самое, что спорить с гипсовым садовым гномом, которых в его родном городе люди так любят ставить у себя в садиках. – Просто отвали. Я иду спать, – он ретируется в свою спальню прежде, чем Дастину удается вставить хоть слово. Тот все еще что-то бормочет себе под нос, стоя посреди гостиной (если он вздумает разбудить Вардо, то пусть начинает молиться, потому что на этот раз Марк придушит его без тени сомнения).

Марк падает на кровать, глядя в темный потолок и не думая ни о чем серьезном, и чувствует, как шумит в голове хмель. Когда слова Дастина начинают прокрадываться в его подсознание, он закрывает глаза и упрямо прогоняет код у себя в голове, считая скрипты как овец. Засыпая он все еще воспринимает предложение Дастина, как пьяный бред, коим оно и является по своей сути.

 

Вот только проблема в том, что у него не получается отогнать эту мысль так далеко, как ему хотелось бы.

Последующие несколько дней проходят, как обычно: девчонки шипят, бросая на него злые взгляды, а парни посмеиваются и одобрительно похлопывают его по спине, и у Марка получается их игнорировать – по большей части. Проблема в том, что он стал иначе смотреть на людей.

Какая-то девушка выбивает у него из рук учебник по истории искусств, и он окидывает её взглядом, разглядывает ее гладкую кожу, округлые формы, и думает, каково это – заниматься с ней сексом? В ответ он выдает безразличное: «Ну и пофиг, плевать я хотел на историю искусств», но на самом деле лениво задумывается о том, хороша ли она в постели. Другая девчонка дает нелепый ответ на простейший вопрос по операционным системам и, хотя Марк снисходительно усмехается, он смотрит на ее рот, вдыхает легкий сладковатый запах ее парфюма и решает, что ей не обязательно быть всезнайкой, чтобы заняться с ним сексом. А когда очередная стерва опрокидывает стакан с лимонадом ему на колени, Марк приходит к выводу, что она любительница легких извращений.

Марк думал о сексе и раньше, так уж и быть, и думал о том, чтобы заняться сексом с конкретными людьми (в основном, с теми немногими девушками, с которыми он встречался, и однажды, когда они с Эдуардо накурились и он вдруг узнал, что Эдуардо под кайфом любит тереться об людей; и, вообще, откуда Марку было знать, что шея – его эрогенная зона? К тому же, это все равно не считается). Но он никогда настолько не сосредотачивался на этой идее. И, если честно, это немного раздражает, словно он опять переживает переходный возраст, или, скорее, переживает его в первый раз, не сталкиваясь с переменами настроения или попытками заглушить чувства с помощью написания кодов.

И эта мысль – о глупом пари, на которое он даже не соглашался – преследует его, то исчезая из его головы, то снова появляясь, как назойливая мошка с лицом Дастина. Потому что он думает не просто о сексе со всеми этими людьми, а именно о потере девственности. Брр, как будто это нечто особенное. Словно дело не только в сексе. Он пытается избавиться от этой мысли, но она не отступает, нелепая и настойчивая, до тех пор, пока он всерьез не задумывается о том, как бы поизощреннее отыграться на Дастине в ответ.

Крупная, мускулистая девушка врезается в него сзади на лестнице, он спотыкается, и прежде, чем Марк успевает подумать, насколько горячей и властной она может быть в постели, кто-то высокий и сильный неожиданно оказывается рядом, помогает ему удержать равновесие, схватив за локоть и прижав к перилам. Наклонившись, чтобы подобрать упавшие вещи, Марк задевает его, цепляясь пальцами за хлопковую рубашку, чувствует тепло тела сквозь тонкую ткань, улавливает сердцебиение кончиками пальцев. Он сглатывает и вдыхает знакомый запах чистой одежды и пряного мыла, который, никогда прежде не ощущался так отчетливо и прекрасно, и…

— Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Эдуардо, хмуро глядя на него своими большими тёмными глазами, и... чёрт.

С этим нужно что-то сделать.

Решение приходит быстро и внезапно, все настолько просто и очевидно, что Марк выпаливает:

—Мне нужно с кем-нибудь переспать.

Он освобождается из хватки Эдуардо, тот в шоке отстраняется, его изумленные глаза округляются еще сильнее (и, серьезно, когда-нибудь настанет день, когда они точно вывалятся из глазниц, и тогда – ха! – попробуй-ка быть таким же до идиотизма привлекательным без глаз, Вардо!)

— Что?

— Все просто, – говорит Марк и продолжает спускаться вниз по лестнице не оглядываясь, потому что он и так прекрасно знает, что Вардо следует за ним. – Мне нужно с кем-нибудь перепихнуться. Совершенно непрактично и дальше откладывать такую ерунду.

— Ты это из-за вчерашнего? – спрашивает Эдуардо виновато, словно бы пытаясь извиниться, хотя это глупо: за всё время стоило бы уже научиться понимать, когда Марк действительно на него злится (а когда нет). – Ты же знаешь, что мы ничего такого не имели в виду…

— Это тут ни при чем, – обрывает его Марк. – Совершенно. Я просто понял – не после нашего вчерашнего разговора, а после своих размышлений, – что люди наделяют слишком большой важностью концепцию потери девственности. То есть, я-то их мнения не разделяю, но так как я – девятнадцатилетний девственник, окружающие могут подумать, что для меня эта вещь – нечто особенное, а это не так.

Марк выходит на улицу, расталкивая толпу бросающих на него злые взгляды девчонок, и не обращает на них внимания. Марк поворачивается к Эдуардо, который смотрит на него обеспокоенно и немного озадаченно:

— То есть, ты пытаешься сказать, что хочешь потерять девственность, чтобы люди подумали, что тебе на это плевать?

Марк в ответ на это обобщение корчит гримасу и вновь отворачивается, быстро пробиваясь сквозь недружелюбную толпу.

— В целом, да. Но, на самом деле, я всего лишь хочу доказать всем, что секс это всего лишь секс ради секса, не важно, в первый, во второй, или в сотый раз. Это не моя драгоценность, а просто секс. И я нахожу это все чрезвычайно утомительным лишь потому, что мне не хочется врать и льстить исключительно ради перепиха. Но я больше не собираюсь лгать и подлизываться.

— Это ты-то способен подлизываться? – с сомнением вопрошает Эдуардо, и Марк игнорирует его игривый тон. Он продолжает идти, шаркая ногами, но оглядывается назад и, поймав взгляд Эдуардо, удерживает его.

— Смысл в том, Вардо, что я собираюсь добраться до самой сути секса. Сократить все до быстрого «привет, давай перепихнемся». Это наипростейший способ, и, я думаю, чем быстрее все вокруг это осознают, тем счастливее будут.

Но тут внезапно он сталкивается с девушкой, которая читает на ходу, и тут же думает, что так ей и надо, но затем поворачивается и замечает большие карие глаза за стеклами очков, пурпурную шапочку и лицо, не искаженное уже ставшей привычной гримасой презрения.

«Бинго», – думает Марк и протягивает ей руку.

— Здравствуй, я Марк, хочешь заняться со мной сексом?

За его спиной Эдуардо в ужасе издает булькающий звук и делает стремительный выпад, но девушка, уставившись на Марка, лишь удивленно открывает рот и роняет книгу. Эдуардо быстро обхватывает друга за пояс и сыплет извинениями:

— Он пьян, Боже, он ужасно пьян, простите, пожалуйста, просто не обращайте на него внимания, забудьте, что он Вам сказал, – с этими словами он оттаскивает в сторону извивающегося Марка.

— Эдуардо! Отпусти! Я тут пытаюсь кое-что доказать!

— Ну уж нет! – рычит Эдуардо. Марк чувствует этот звук кожей и изо всех сил пытается не вздрогнуть. – Ты сошел с ума! Тебя же побьют за такое, Господи Боже, Марк!

Он не отпускает Марка до тех пор, пока они не отходят на приличное расстояние от девушки, застывшей на месте и наблюдающей за ними. А когда Вардо ослабляет хватку, Марк убеждает себя, что его знобит только потому, что на нем шорты, а это слишком легкая одежда для холодной осени в Новой Англии.

— Ты меня не остановишь. Крис собирается пойти сегодня на вечеринку в Лоуэлл, я иду с ним, и там все случится! – Эдуардо в ответ жалобно стонет, но Марк продолжает, – мы просто не будем ничего говорить Дастину, а если он будет нести всякую хрень про пятьсот долларов, то это выдумки, так и знай.

— Подожди-ка, что? – в голосе Вардо неожиданно слышатся нотки ярости, и Марк во имя собственного рассудка старается не задумываться об этом. – Марк. Дастин что-то тебе сказал о том, что ты девственник?

— Он много чего мне сказал. Он и сам девственник.

— То есть, он же не сказал тебе что-то, что заставило тебя подумать, будто ты поскорее должен ЭТО сделать? Потому что, послушай, если отбросить твою эту теорию, секс не так прост, как ты думаешь, и если тебя заставляют…

— Да пошел ты, Вардо! – огрызается Марк, – никто меня не принуждает! Дастин не мой кавалер на выпускном балу, в том-то вся и фишка. Никакого давления быть не должно, должен быть секс. Все очень легко!

— Как человек, который имеет опыт, могу сказать, что это совсем не просто, – очень серьезно говорит Эдуардо, сжимая руку Марка. Марка прошивает какое-то чувство, и он решает, что это вспышка злости, а не какая-нибудь еще бесполезная эмоция, и что она возникла из-за того, что его касаются без разрешения, а не потому, что Эдуардо с кем-то спал. Или по другим иррациональным причинам. Ощутив раздраженный вздох Эдуардо на своей шее, он отдергивает руку и снова начинает стремительно двигаться вперед.

— Благодарю тебя, о мудрейший, за то, что поделился знаниями со мной, глупым, неосведомленным девственником…

— Ох, Марк, прекрати! Ты же знаешь, что я совсем не это хотел сказать.

— Без разницы. Это не имеет значения. Все произойдет сегодня, и ты не сможешь меня остановить.

— Я просто… черт, я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь сделал тебе больно!

Марк судорожно сглатывает, но не оборачивается, а только кидает через плечо:

— Не говори глупостей.

 

 **00110001**  
Дастину хватает десяти минут, чтобы сообразить, что задумал Марк. По большей части, ему хватает факта того, что тот собрался на вечеринку, а это само по себе невероятно.

— Намереваешься залезть кому-нибудь в трусики, м? – похабно ухмыляется Дастин, не спуская с него глаз.

— Отвали, Дастин, – устало произносит Марк, не поднимая головы от ноутбука. Он в последний момент пытается писать код, словно грядущий поход на вечеринку может убить все клетки его головного мозга, ответственные за способности к программированию. Как бы там ни было, он не хочет рисковать.

Дастин громко смеется, как гиена.

— Сумма в силе – пять сотен, и, возможно, мы должны включить в условия что-нибудь унизительное. Как, например, неудачник должен будет голым пробежать по Гарвард Сквер. Это будет славным наказанием для упрямого девственника, как считаешь?

Эдуардо так громко хлопает дверцей мини-холодильника, что Марк и Дастин подскакивают от неожиданности. Крис, нахмурившись, высовывает голову из своей комнаты.

— Ведите себя прилично, детишки.

— Заткни Дастина, пока я его не убил, – мрачно шипит Эдуардо. Дастин замолкает, и Марк триумфально ухмыляется.

— Ладно, никаких пробежек голышом.

— Сам спор отвратителен, – добавляет Эдуардо, протягивая Марку пиво и целенаправленно игнорируя протянутую руку Дастина. – Серьезно. Как тебе не стыдно, Дастин? И, Марк, ты не должен идти у него на поводу.

— Я и не иду, – упрямо отвечает Марк, – я всего лишь хочу провести исследование социальной структуры и…

— Ой, ну конечно, ты просто обязан превратить потерю своей девственности в какой-то крестовый поход, – перебивает его Дастин и закатывает глаза. Он хватает свою бутылку с пивом и показывает Эдуардо язык – тот в ответ окидывает его мрачным взглядом. – Неважно! Ты знаешь, что это пари, и не стоит делать вид, что ты начинаешь сексуальную революцию, ок?

— Отлично, Дастин, – парирует Марк. – Ты делай по-своему, а я буду по-своему, и потом мы посмотрим, кто окажется более успешным.

Дастин радостно ухмыляется.

— Игра началась.

— Viva la revolución, – говорит Марк, стараясь игнорировать молчаливо укоряющую руку Эдуардо на своем плече.

— Это будет катастрофа, – вздыхает Эдуардо.

 

На вечеринке Эдуардо решает, что присутствие той самой девушки с книгой, с которой Марк столкнулся во дворе утром, лишний раз подтверждает катастрофичность сегодняшнего вечера. Едва завидев ее, он хватает Марка, тащит его в пустую комнату и напоследок воровато выглядывает в холл, чтобы убедиться, что их стремительное отступление никто не заметил.

Марк делает резкий вдох, когда ощущает прижавшегося к нему Эдуардо, и отстраняется подальше. Он сердито смотрит на него, игнорируя фирменный эдуардовский взгляд побитого щенка:

— Слушай, во-первых, я не кукла, которую ты можешь таскать за собой, и, во-вторых, я по-настоящему оскорблен твоим стремлением лишить меня секса.

Эдуардо бледнеет и выглядит одновременно нервным и полным раскаяния.

— Черт, я не… послушай, просто не домогайся ее снова, ладно? Она ведь точно тебе врежет, и ты, кстати, этого заслуживаешь. Но мне совсем не хочется, чтобы тебя били, Марк.

Это… ладно, неважно. Но это вроде как мило. Поскольку Марк не бывает милым, он выходит из комнаты, бросив через плечо только:

— Ладно, я оставлю ее в покое, мне и так есть чем заняться.

Он протискивается обратно в заполненный людьми холл и замечает в дверном проеме Дастина, который мило щебечет с какой-то блондинкой, держа в руках два красных стакана с пивом. Марк точно знает, что эти два стакана Дастин взял для себя. Он раздраженно закатывает глаза, когда лучезарно улыбающийся Дастин протягивает один из них девушке, и та хихикает и благодарит его, а Марка, возможно, от этого даже слегка подташнивает.

— Игра началась, – бормочет он, замечая в толпе брюнетку, и направляется к ней.

Дастин был прав, по крайней мере, насчет одной вещи – «Фейсмэш» серьезно понижает его шансы найти девушку. Еще до того, как он пытается заговорить, девушки либо шарахаются от него в отвращении, либо выплевывают традиционное «Урод!». Он маневрирует в толпе с пивом так, чтобы не вылить его на свою майку, и, наконец, устало прислоняется к стене. Внизу Дастин по-прежнему трепется с блондинкой, только сейчас он гадко ухмыляется, глядя на Марка, и тот отвечает ему мрачным взглядом.

Крис куда-то пропал, скорее всего, уже с кем-то трахается (иногда Марк действительно думает, что он ищет счастья не в том месте), а Эдуардо в конце холла сидит на диване, оживленно болтая с каким-то парнем. Он дергается и нервно оглядывается каждые пару секунд, очевидно, в ожидании сигнала Марк-тревоги. Марк хмурится и качает головой, оборачивается, чтобы найти еще одну девушку («меня пока никто не ударил, Вардо, выкуси!»), а потом разворачивается, чтобы вернуться к своим поискам, но снова в кого-то врезается.

— Привет, – начинает было он, затем замолкает, когда опять видит Девушку с книгами. И она… улыбается ему. Ого! Улыбается напряженно и осторожно, но все же. Затылком он ощущает на себе напряженный взгляд Эдуардо.

— Ты Марк, да? – спрашивает Девушка с книгами. – Мы с тобой виделись около университета, так?

— Да, – отвечает Марк и награждает ее серьезным взглядом в ответ. – Так что, ты рассмотрела мое предложение?

К его искреннему изумлению девушка открыто и добродушно смеется. Гол.

— А, да, я думала об этом весь день.

Он смотрит на нее, ожидая продолжения, а она улыбается еще шире.

— Пожалуй, я все-таки откажусь. Я не собираюсь с тобой спать. Но мне просто любопытно...

Марк вздыхает.

— Мне тоже любопытно, знаешь ли, поэтому я и спросил.

— Нет, я не про секс. Просто… что заставило тебя думать, что я могу согласиться?

В общем, он объясняет ей свою теорию, чувствуя искреннюю благодарность за то, что она без труда поспевает за его логикой, и кивает в ответ с пониманием. Не с тем фальшивым понимаем Эрики, а так, будто ей на самом деле интересно. Он без смущения признает, что девственник, и она спокойно переваривает информацию без смешка или ухмылки. Когда он заканчивает, то обнаруживает, что ему действительно интересно ее ответное мнение. Он заканчивает свой монолог и вопросительно смотрит на нее. Девушка задумчиво наклоняет голову перед тем, как серьезно кивнуть.

— Так, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. И полагаю, что честность в данном случае весьма приятна. Но я все равно не стану с тобой спать.

— Почему нет? – спрашивает Марк, преподнося это как научно-исследовательский вопрос, а не подростковое нытье. Она, кажется, понимает это, потому что мягко ему улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Наверное, потому, что мне хочется, чтобы кто-то ради этого напрягся. Понимаешь, мне хочется знать – или хотя бы притвориться – что парень действительно заинтересован во мне, именно во мне, а не в первой встречной. Этого требует мое эго. Парням ведь тоже приятно спать с девушками, которые хотят спать с ними. Приятно знать, что в тебе есть что-то, что девушки находят привлекательным или очаровательным настолько, чтобы лечь с тобой в кровать.

Марк хмурится.

— Да, я понимаю. Но почему секс должен быть связан с эго? Почему он не может быть просто взаимными оргазмами?

Девушка с книгами снова пожимает плечами.

— Потому что. Взаимные оргазмы вроде как идут рядом с эго – парни чувствуют себя крутыми от того, что доставляют девушкам удовольствие, и то же самое с девушками. То же самое, когда девушка с девушкой или парень с парнем. Не имеет значения, – она продолжает улыбаться, прищуривая глаза за стеклами очков, – знаешь, тебе не стоит так много думать об этом. Ты все усложняешь. Я уверена: куча девушек согласится переспать с тобой, если ты приложишь хоть малейшее усилие. Самую чуточку. Знаешь, быть девушкой ботаника снова становится модным.

Марк закатывает глаза.

— В этом кампусе? Возможно, так оно и будет, но только после того, как они триумфально сожгут мое фото во дворе.

— Ты не настолько ужасен, – внезапно она достает из рюкзака скрученную тетрадь и карандаш, отрывает кусочек бумаги и царапает на нем цифры. – Чтобы ты знал, я флиртовала с тобой, по крайней мере, последние две минуты, и ты не заметил. Это даже мило. Если захочешь пригласить меня как-нибудь на свидание, я пересмотрю твое предложение. – Она сует бумажку ему в руки и улыбается. Он хмурится, прогоняет в памяти их беседу и пытается понять, что из сказанного ей было флиртом.

— А ты хороша в этом, – говорит он ей, впечатленный, и она смеется, качая головой.

— Нет, не очень. Я просто лучше, чем ты, – она сжимает его кулак вокруг бумажки и, подмигнув, удаляется. Он смотрит ей вслед и чувствует, что доволен, пусть ему и не удалось доказать свою теорию.

— Чувак, – произносит голос сзади. Обернувшись, Марк видит одинаково шокированных Дастина и Эдуардо. – Ты взял ее номер?

Лицо Эдуардо мрачное и измученное, и пусть он выглядит довольно впечатленным, в его голосе явно звучит раздражение, когда он замечает:

— Она не дала тебе пощечину.

Довольный, Марк ухмыляется и засовывает бумажку в карман толстовки, хоть и знает, что никогда ей не воспользуется. Но он все равно считает, что это в некотором роде трофей.

— Да и да. Вставьте сюда остроумный комментарий о любви к яблокам, – надменно произносит он, а затем расстроено вздыхает. – В любом случает, это не имеет значения. Сегодняшний вечер был абсолютно бесполезен: все присутствующие тут девушки ненавидят меня из-за «Фейсмэша», и мне ничего не светит. Завтра нам стоит попробовать пройтись по барам…

— Марк, – говорит Эдуардо, и голос его звучит очень устало. – Симпатичная девушка, которая имела все права на то, чтобы ударить тебя, только что дала тебе свой телефон и флиртовала с тобой. Это победа. Это хорошее начало. – Он бросает виноватый взгляд в сторону Дастина, как будто ему заранее неудобно за свои слова, – ты продвинулся дальше, чем наш Ромео.

Дастин сокрушенно вздыхает.

— Не знаю, что случилось. Она сказала, что я на самом деле симпатичный и мы должны потусоваться как-нибудь, а потом она заметила, что я напоминаю ее младшего брата, – он хмурится, задумавшись на мгновение, – может, это ее заводит. Хотелось бы верить.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? – спрашивает Эудардо. Когда Дастин кивает, Эдуардо запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок с тоскливым выражением «я сдаюсь» на лице.

Марк улыбается им обоим, пока они на него не смотрят, а потом объявляет, что планирует напиться, коль скоро найти девушку ему не светит. Дастин охотно соглашается, а Эдуардо пожимает плечами и следует за ними в поисках выпивки.

— Сначала дай мне это попробовать, – говорит Эдуардо, когда Марк собирается сделать глоток из красного стакана. Марк в явном недоумении смотрит на него, и Эдуардо краснеет, наклонив голову поближе, чтобы объяснить. – Ну, ты знаешь. На яд. Тут много разозленных девушек.

Марк фыркает себе под нос, но потом думает об этом и решает, что предложение довольно разумное, так что он опускает стакан и с опаской рассматривает его содержимое.

— Эм, может, вернемся в Киркланд? Обещаю неотравленное пиво, так что нет нужды рисковать жизнью.

Эдуардо широко и радостно улыбается, и, наверное, во всем виновата сексуальная неудовлетворенность, потому что при виде такого Эдуардо у Марка что-то сжимается в животе.

— Хорошая идея, – говорит он, и это звучит так, будто и вправду считает это лучшей идеей в мире. Лицо Марка почему-то горит.

Он видит Девушку с книгами, которая за ними наблюдает. Перехватив его взгляд, она одними губами произносит: «Флиртует», и показывает пальцем на Эдуардо. Марк закатывает глаза, потому что он, может, и плох в этом, но не настолько, чтобы не заметить, что Эдуардо с ним флиртует. Он игнорирует ее самодовольную ухмылку и уходит с вечеринки вместе с Эдуардо. Дастин предпринимает ещё одну попытку завести беседу с девушкой, но короткий разговор заканчивается тем, что она по-сестрински треплет его по макушке, и он присоединяется к ним.

«Флирт», – думает Марк позже, когда, наконец, оказывается в своей привычной зоне комфорта, с ноутбуком на коленях и его… и Вардо на кровати. Последний пьяно болтает о том, что Девушка с книгами была «миленькой, как Кэти Холмс, но это иногда так скучно, знаешь ли, так что с такими девчонками надо быть поосторожнее». Марк знает, что это не может быть флиртом, потому что для них такое поведение совершенно нормально. И в отношении Эдуардо к Марку не произошло никаких заметных изменений, ничего, что могло бы указать на то, что он вдруг вздумал флиртовать с Марком, разве что на спор или типа того (и даже тогда он все равно выглядел бы из-за этого ужасно виноватым).

Марк слушает, как Эдуардо болтает, и не чувствует себя обязанным отвечать, как это обычно бывает с глупыми лепечущими девушками. Если бы это был флирт, – Марк знает – то они с Эдуардо давно бы переспали, потому что ни с кем другим это не было бы настолько просто.

 

Следующим вечером Крис умудряется провести их в бар на Масс Авеню. Эдуардо устал и ворчит, а Дастин вне себя от восторга.  
В Киркланде они лишь разминались перед большой игрой, и теперь Марк в безумном волнении оглядывает посетителей, готовый в любой момент перейти в наступление.

— Игра началась, – говорит Дастин и хлопает его по спине.

Эдуардо закатывает глаза и что-то мрачно бормочет себе под нос, но Марк игнорирует его, изучая рыжеволосую девушку, которая разговаривает с подругой возле барной стойки. Она не похожа на студентку Гарварда – ее поза слишком расслаблена, а гарвардские девушки обычно напряжены и недовольны жизнью и постоянно думают о чем-то, связанном с учебой, если только не напиваются до чертиков. Поэтому Марк решает, что она не взбесится, как только увидит его. Он кивает сам себе, убеждая себя, что это совсем не страшно, а затем направляется прямиком к барной стойке.

— Привет, – говорит он, скорее по привычке, и девушка прекращает беседу и смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.

— Привет, – осторожно говорит она, оглядывая его сверху вниз. В ее взгляде нет отвращения, и Марк считает, что это сигнал к действию, но почему-то ему не удается произнести ни слова; она очень красивая, невысокая, но спортивная, и если уж кто-то и может его ударить, то это как раз кто-то вроде нее.

Слова застревают в горле, а когда голос предает – это очень страшно, поэтому он собирает остатки смелости и применяет совсем другую тактику: быстро подается вперед и целует девушку прямо в губы.

Ее подруга раскрывает рот от удивления, кто-то тревожно и удивленно вскрикивает, Марк думает, что это Вардо, но пропускает мимо ушей, сосредоточившись на поцелуе, потому что ему говорили, что целуется он хорошо. Девушка медлит несколько секунд, скорее всего, решая, как ей действовать, и, неожиданно, отвечает на поцелуй, не открывая рта, но охотно. Ее мягкие губы на вкус как ром и помада. Он пытается подключить язык, и она негромко стонет, а затем отстраняется и смотрит на него настороженно, но без отвращения. Марк улыбается, надеясь, что выглядит обворожительно, а потом мысленно одергивает себя: ему до этого нет дела.

— Что ж, – говорит рыженькая, – и мне приятно с тобой познакомиться.

Марк моргает, чувствуя удивление от того, что она его еще не ударила. Девушка улыбается в ответ.

— Ладно, теперь ты должен спросить, что я хочу выпить.

Это опускает его с небес на землю, и улыбка тут же сходит с его лица.

— О. Ну, я не собираюсь этого делать.

Она тоже заметно грустнеет, и Марк принимается все объяснять. К середине его монолога энтузиазм в ее глазах исчезает, а ему на смену приходит тоска и усталость. Но он замечает это лишь потому, что она поднимает руку, заставляя его замолчать.

— Скукотища. Слушай, я закажу напиток, а ты попросишь официантку записать его на твой счет. Так будет проще.

— У меня нет счета, – медленно произносит Марк, начиная злиться. Она хмурится, недоумевая.

— Я не понимаю.

— Я же тебе только что…

— Да, слышала, но ты что, правда думаешь, что я с тобой пересплю только потому, что ты меня поцеловал?

— Ну, да, ведь я думал, что в том-то и был смысл поцелуя.

— О, я думала, ты с кем-то поспорил.

— Но, подожди-ка! Ты бы переспала со мной, если бы я купил тебе коктейль?

Она пожимает плечами, разглядывая свой маникюр. Марк удивленно раскрывает рот, абсолютно не понимая, что происходит.

— Но это же бессмыслица!

Рыжая улыбается, махая ему на прощание одними пальцами.

— Ну ладно, пока-а!

— Постой. А если я тебя еще раз поцелую?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – пренебрежительно хмыкает она.

Сбитый с толку, Марк медленно кивает и отходит от стойки, по инерции направляясь к бледному Эдуардо, который смотрит на него с осуждением. Он слышит, как та девушка и ее подружка смеются за его спиной, мотает головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и возвращается к бару.

— Вардо, ты не поверишь!

— Марк! – шипит Эдуардо. – Ты не можешь просто так подходить к незнакомым девушкам и целовать их! Это еще хуже, чем просить их заняться с тобой сексом!

— Удивительно, какие качества открывает в тебе это пари, – говорит Крис из-за плеча Эдуардо. – Честно, я впечатлен.

— Ему просто везет, – к ним, уже слегка недовольный, подтягивается Дастин.

Марк хмурится.

— Нет, пока нет, – качает он головой и задумчиво продолжает, – ты знал, что девушке нужно купить выпить, если хочешь чего-то серьезного, но ты все же можешь ее поцеловать просто так? Я этого совсем не понимаю!

Эдуардо с обреченным вздохом роняет голову на барную стойку.

— С тобой что-то очень сильно не в порядке! – стонет он.

— Так почему же ты просто не купил ей выпить? Ты, кажется, и правда хочешь, чтобы я выиграл, – говорит Дастин.

Марк огрызается в ответ:

— Потому что не в этом дело, Дастин. Это противоречит моей теории. – Он снова цепляет маску героя-любовника. – Я еще раз попробую!

— Я тебе поражаюсь, – вздыхает Эдуардо, но Марк не обращает на него внимания и заказывает виски для храбрости. Быстро осушив бокал, он снова идет в зал, зная, что за него заплатит Вардо, даже если его не просить.

Он целует, по меньшей мере, пять девушек этой ночью, с разной степенью успеха. Одна из девушек все-таки награждает его пощечиной, но Эдуардо не злорадствует, как поступил бы Марк, окажись он на его месте. Он тут же встает между ними, оттаскивает Марка, и говорит, что он такого не заслужил. И все не так плохо – след от удара едва заметен и даже не опухает, и Марк уже ищет следующую жертву, а Вардо возвращается к барной стойке.

Другая девушка реагирует достаточно хорошо, начав кокетливо с ним разговаривать (кажется, он теперь понимает, что такое флирт) и даже предлагает ему выпить, но он, конечно, отказывается. Она даже прикасается к нему, наклоняется ближе, прижимаясь своими буферами к его плечу. Он понимает, что она делает это не просто так, потому что она наклоняется и шепчет: «Ты отлично целуешься».

Марк ощущает, как в животе зарождается знакомая волна возбуждения – он предвкушает победу. Поэтому он чувствует себя обманутым, когда девушка отстраняется и, хитро улыбаясь, сообщает, что направляется в уборную. Нахмурившись, он возвращается к барной стойке, где Эдуардо методично надирается, пока Дастин и Крис общаются с какими-то девчонками. Марк докладывает, что с ним случилось, на этот раз замечая, что Вардо с каждым его словом становится все мрачнее и мрачнее, и интересуется, что же он сделал не так.

Эдуардо вяло реагирует на слова Марка, и моргает, словно не понимая, как Марк может задавать такие дурацкие вопросы.

— Знаешь что, Марк? Я понятия не имею, серьезно. Лучше выпей.

Эдуардо жестом подзывает бармена и заказывает Марку пиво, резко пододвигая к нему бокал. Марк вздыхает и делает глоток, подперев щеку рукой, и оглядывая бар.

— Все шло как по маслу. Я не понимаю, в чем дело.

— Да-да… просто пей, – Эдуардо похлопывает Марка по спине и быстро осушает свой бокал, словно умирает от жажды.

А затем кто-то тычет его в спину, и Марк оборачивается и видит знакомое лицо – на него раздраженно смотрит та самая девушка, что недавно свалила в уборную. Она стоит перед ним, недовольно сложив руки на груди. И прежде, чем он успевает задать ей вполне логичный вопрос и узнать, почему же она сбежала, она его опережает:

— Ну ты и придурок, я ждала тебя там минут десять!

До него постепенно доходит, и Эдуардо то ли рыдает, то ли смеется в свой снова полный стакан.

— О боже, ты хотела, чтобы я…

— Да, умник, – девушка поправляет волосы, сверкнув глазами. – Но теперь ты точно можешь забыть об этом. – Она стремительно уходит, и Марк чуть не падает со стула, пытаясь последовать за ней, но Эдуардо удерживает его и мрачно качает головой.

— Эдуардо, она...

— Ага.

— Она хотела, чтобы я...

— Я понял, Марк.

— Мы могли бы заняться сексом в туалете! – говорит Марк, и, да, может быть, он слегка ноет. Эдуардо выглядит уязвленным и изучает лицо Марка так, словно ищет что-то конкретное, и это странно.

Но вместо того, чтобы ему посочувствовать (что тоже странно, потому что Эдуардо всегда сочувствует, он король сочувствия!), Вардо касается того места, куда раньше Марка ударила одна из девушек, и тихо вздыхает.

— У тебя будет синяк.

— Я такой идиот, – сокрушенно вздыхает Марк.

Он наклоняет голову, пытаясь отстраниться от руки Эдуардо. Тот издает странный звук, и Марк, вновь подняв голову, замечает что-то яркое и решительное в глазах Эдуардо.

— Нам нужно идти, – цедит он сквозь зубы, и Марк грустно кивает, признавая его правоту.

— Да. У меня уже губы болят.

— Ох, Марк!

Эдуардо оплачивает счет и выводит Марка из бара, помахав Дастину и Крису. По пути в Киркланд он заставляет всех остановиться возле аптеки и покупает холодный компресс. Позже, когда Марк лежит с компрессом на глазу и Эдуардо сидит рядом с ним, периодически его поправляя, он тихо говорит:

— Вообще-то иногда ты действительно идиот, Марк.

— Ты близок к правде, – бормочет Марк, и Эдуардо что-то нежно шепчет в ответ. Под этот тихий и знакомый звук хорошо засыпать, почти так же хорошо, как чувствовать пальцы Эдуардо, невесомо касающиеся его лба, чтобы смахнуть волосы.

 

 **00110010**  
Марк не позволяет провальному уик-энду привести его в уныние. Наоборот, он с ещё пущим воодушевлением возвращается к занятиям, размышляя о десятках бостонских девушек, только и ждущих, когда Марк сделает все правильно и преуспеет в своих начинаниях. Он все еще чувствует, что стоит на пороге чего-то революционного, и неважно, что Дастин издевается над ним по этому поводу.

А потом близнецы Винклвоссы встречают его после занятия, и все меняется.

Поначалу обрушившийся шквал вдохновения затмевает впечатление от первой встречи с близнецами, когда они выкладывают свою (очень, очень дурацкую) идею. Позже, после Карибской ночи и того, как он посадил себе голос, объясняя свою идею, он снова думает об этом и вспоминает свои первые мысли по поводу Винклвоссов. Хех, возможно, Эрика была права насчет гребцов.

А затем он думает: «Похоже, мне нравятся близнецы Винклвоссы».

И сейчас, когда он сидит в комнате Киркланда, вдохновленный и полный идей, и наблюдает, как рыщущий в поисках еды Эдуардо стонет, что не находит ничего более питательного, чем лакричные палочки, ему кажется, что это довольно любопытный вывод.

Он поворачивается к Крису, размазывающему в данный момент Дастина по стенке в “Halo”, потому что Крис лучший кандидат для таких откровений.

— Слушай, мне кажется, что я бисексуал.

С другого конца комнаты раздается пугающий хрип, и все резко оборачиваются, чтобы увидеть, что Эдуардо подавился лакричной палочкой. Марк вскакивает и кричит:

— Крис, сделай что-нибудь! Вардо подавился!

И Крис уже тут, с силой стучит Эдуардо по спине, пока тот не откашливается.

— Господи, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Крис, поглаживая его по спине.

Эдуардо медленно кивает, тяжело дыша, с отвращением смотрит на остатки конфеты в своей руке и, содрогнувшись, выбрасывает все в мусорку.

— Ненавижу лакричные палочки, – сердито бормочет он, и Марк смотрит на него так же сердито в ответ, пытаясь понять, почему его сердце бьется со скоростью миля в минуту.

— Серьезно, Вардо, тебе следует быть поосторожнее. Я не хочу, чтобы мой финансовый директор умер, подавившись конфетой.

Эдуардо слегка краснеет и смотрит в пол достаточно долго, чтобы Марк почувствовал легкий укол вины. Но момент исчезает, когда Дастин громко, приторно-сладко и воркующе произносит:

— Оооо! Ты такой пусечка, Марк, просто душка!

От этой фразы губы Эдуардо растягиваются в улыбке.

— Заткнись, Дастин, – устало вздыхает он и снова садится, довольный тем, что Вардо снова улыбается. – До того, как Эдуардо переключил все внимание на себя, мы говорили о моей возможной бисексуальности.

Крис пожимает плечами, возвращаясь на диван.

— Серьезно, это не такое уж и шокирующее заявление. Лично я всегда думал, что тебе будет гораздо комфортнее с парнями, чем с девушками, – когда Марк многозначительно смотрит на него, Крис бледнеет и в отвращении закрывает лицо руками. – О, фу, нет, я не о себе, ты, придурок. Фу.

— С чего ты так решил? – настойчиво спрашивает Эдуардо, и его голос все еще звучит слабо от предыдущего почти смертельного опыта с конфетой.

Марк пожимает плечами:

— Эти близнецы еще те засранцы, но они очень горячие засранцы. О других парнях я никогда так не думал, – ладно, это не совсем правда, и Крис смотрит на него с выражением «ну да, конечно, чувак», а Эдуардо выглядит так, как будто он опять подавился, и на этот раз воздухом. – Ладно, по большей части не думал.

— Надо было дать мне умереть, – бормочет Эдуардо, и все его игнорируют.

Внезапно Дастин садится прямо и выглядит весьма растерянным.

— Эй, подожди-ка секунду. Это же просто нечестно – твои шансы только что удвоились. Разумеется, ты победишь, если будешь играть за обе команды!

Марк ухмыляется, потому что эта мысль не приходила ему в голову, в отличие от Дастина.

— Хах, а это правда, – и он качает головой. – Не то, что меня волнует победа над тобой, Дастин, потому что я не участвую в этом споре, я участвую в…

— Бла-бла-бла сексуальном социальном эксперименте, ага, – скучным голосом произносит Крис. – Думаю, тебе стоит забить на девушек, друг, они тебя действительно ненавидят. Могу познакомить тебя с кем-нибудь, если хочешь.

На лице Марка появляется гримаса отвращения.

— Фу, познакомить? И пойти на свидание? Нет уж, спасибо.

— Отлично, я представлю тебя парням, которым ты сразу можешь предложить секс.

— Пожалуй, я пойду к себе, – говорит Эдуардо до странности напряженным голосом.

Его снова игнорируют, потому что Эдуардо всегда так говорит, но никогда не уходит. Поэтому минут через десять, когда они все оглядываются и видят, что Эдуардо на самом деле ушел, ситуация выглядит из ряда вон выходящей.

— Это странно, – говорит Дастин. – Куда он пошел?

— Ты в курсе, что у него вообще-то есть своя комната? – поддевает Крис, но видно, что ему тоже не по себе.

— Нет, но, странно, почему он ушел? – вслух удивляется Марк. – Может, он в шоке после инцидента с конфетами? Кто-то должен сходить и проверить, как он там, – Дастин и Крис остаются на своих местах, поэтому он тяжело вздыхает и поднимается с дивана. – Ладно, я пойду. Засранцы.

— Передай, что мы избавимся от всех лакричных палочек в целях безопасности. И скажи, что мы его любим, – кричит Дастин ему вслед.

— Скажи, что ты его любишь, – говорит Крис, ухмыляясь самому себе.

Марк закатывает глаза и уходит в комнату Вардо.

На стук в дверь никто не отзывается, и Марк хмурится. Он стучит еще, пытаясь не волноваться, зовет Эдуардо по имени, пока не слышит из-за двери приглушенные ругательства. Дверь резко открывается и на пороге возникает напряженный Эдуардо. Марк сочувственно хмурится и проходит в комнату. Он разворачивает стул и садится так, чтобы видеть лицо Эдуардо, который по-прежнему стоит возле двери.

— Да ладно, Вардо, – говорит он тоном, который сошел бы за успокаивающий, принадлежи он  
кому-нибудь другому. – Ведь ничего страшного не случилось?

Эдуардо вопросительно хмурится и складывает руки на груди.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты в порядке, да? Никаких болей в груди или пищеводе?

— Что ты… о. Ты думаешь, я ушел из-за того, что мне стало плохо? – Марк кивает, и Эдуардо грустно смеется. – О, нет, нет, я… я в порядке, Марк, честно. Это глупо. Я просто… устал. Был тяжелый день, знаешь, с этой вечеринкой и «Фениксом»…

— Ясно, – быстро говорит Марк, потому что сейчас он не хочет слышать ничего о «Фениксе». – Так что не так? Только не говори мне, что устал: уставший Вардо бы просто упал на диван в нашей комнате, а не ушел бы в свою изображать из себя эмо.

Эдуардо мрачно улыбается ему.

— Ничего себе, Марк. Не думал, что ты можешь различать несколько разных Вардо.

И Марк напрягается, потому что Эдуардо явно намекает, что он плохой друг, и, ладно, может, он и плохой друг, но даже такой понял бы, что с Эдуардо что-то не так, просто глядя на него, на его опущенные плечи и поникшее лицо.

— Ладно, неважно. Мне все равно, просто… мне нужно, чтобы мой финансовый директор был в порядке, ладно? Мне нужна твоя голова, – от внезапной ужасающей мысли у Марка холодеют внутренности. – Стой, ты же не, эмм… Ты же не расстроен из-за того, что мне могут нравится парни, правда? Тебе от этого некомфортно? Потому что ты вроде неплохо ладишь с Крисом…

— Что? Нет! Ты с ума сошел?

В попытке переубедить Марка Эдуардо внезапно придвигается ближе и словно забывает о своей проблеме. Ах, ну вот и вернулся нормальный Вардо, который волнуется, заботится и постоянно подстраивается! Марк мягко улыбается ему, и Эдуардо возвращает улыбку, которая кажется вполне искренней. – Ты можешь… ты можешь быть с кем хочешь. Да, – он снова грустнеет и вздыхает, и Марк не понимает почему. – С кем угодно.

По какой-то причине перед глазами у Марка стоит невероятная картинка, на которой он наклоняется и целует Эдуардо, внезапно и с языком, так, как он целовал всех тех девушек в баре. Он представляет, каков на вкус Эдуардо – все еще лакрица или он уже почистил зубы и пахнет как паста с корицей, которую Марк всегда крадет, когда появляется в этой комнате? Он думает о том, какие на ощупь его губы, как бы ощущалось тепло его дыхания во рту Марка, и он думает о его языке. Каков язык Вардо? Они уже много месяцев лучшие друзья, но он до сих пор не успел познакомиться поближе с языком Эдуардо, и в данный момент у Марка появляется ощущение, что это очень неправильно.

Глаза Эдуардо расширяются, и Марк переживает мгновение паники: может быть, он знает, о чем думает Марк? Это вполне очевидно, потому что Марк вроде как пялится на губы Вардо и мечтает, чтобы тот приоткрыл их хотя бы чуть-чуть, чтобы Марк смог… ладно, это надо прекратить. Марк падает обратно на стул, а Эдуардо делает медленный выдох и опускает глаза, уставившись на свои ноги. Марк следует за его взглядом и понимает, что с ним на самом деле что-то серьезно не так, если он находит голые ступни Вардо привлекательными.

Он быстро поднимается со стула и избегает смотреть на любую часть тела Вардо.

— Это хорошо, потому что я вполне уверен, что бисексуален.

— Поздравляю, – говорит Эдуардо, снова мрачно улыбаясь и неловко хлопая его по плечу. Марк думает, что нужно бы убраться отсюда побыстрее, пока эти неловкие касания не стали казаться возбуждающими

— Отлично. Хорошо поговорили, – Марк машет рукой на прощание и ретируется из комнаты.

Он возвращается к себе и обнаруживает, что стоит перед невероятной дилеммой: дрочить или писать код.

Дрочить или писать код.

Он знает, что сегодня спать ему в любом случае не придется, и повезет, если удастся прилечь в течение следующей недели. А потому он думает о том, чтобы вписать Эдуардо в код нового сайта, мешая рабочие идеи с развратными фантазиями, оккупировавшими его голову.

— Дрочить, – решительно говорит он и закрывается в ванной.

Он не спешит, растягивает удовольствие, что хорошо, потому что со следующей недели (как он и предвидел) он абсолютно потерян для мира, сексуальных желаний, социальных экспериментов и всего остального, за исключением прорастающих зерен своей новой потрясающей идеи. Все, что он видит – это бесконечный код, перечерканные модели и исправленные варианты названий. Иногда это еще и огромные карие глаза Эдуардо, его заботливые руки, дающие ему пищу и воду и пытающиеся вернуть его на Землю. Почти успешно.

 

**00110011**

Марк едва замечает, как проходит семестр – он пишет код, творит, и что-то под названием TheFacebook буквально растет на глазах. Он водит за нос близнецов Винклвоссов, и ему даже жаль: хоть они и горячие парни, и его либидо протестует, мозгу виднее.

Именно Крис заставляет его отвлечься и вернуться в реальный мир – Марк намеренно игнорировал беспокойство и нытье Эдуардо, но Крис вроде как выскакивает из ниоткуда, хватает его в охапку и закрывает в ванной, крича инструкции через дверь.

— Если ты сейчас же не примешь душ, то я пошлю Вардо тебе в помощь, – кричит он, и Марк думает о мокром и скользком Эдуардо рядом с собой, о голом, очень голом Эдуардо. Внезапно у него стоит, так что он просто вынужден принять душ, чтобы решить эту проблему. Марк на мгновение задумывается, не на такой ли эффект рассчитывал Крис, но затем забывает о нем, потому что его рука на члене, а в подобной ситуации он думает лишь об одном человеке.

— Я закончил! – кричит Марк, после того как вытирается насухо. Крис открывает дверь, заглядывает и начинает ухмыляться, а Марк крепче цепляется за полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер. – Эм, да. Я тут не совсем одет.

Крис закатывает глаза.

— Меня это не интересует, Марк, Господи, – Марк смотрит на него с подозрением, но Крис морщится от отвращения, как пес, съевший слишком много травы. – Фу, ладно. Урок номер один в однополых отношениях: геев не привлекают абсолютно все парни на этой планете. Мне жаль, но твои тощие куриные ножки меня не заводят.

В дверном проеме внезапно появляется Дастин с усмешкой на лице.

— Совещание в ванной? Круто. Марк, рад видеть тебя среди живых. Ты пахнешь чистотой и свежестью, хоть и позабыл, похоже, про одежду.

— Выйди вон, Дастин! – сердито отвечает Марк, но, конечно, именно в этот момент за спиной Дастина появляется Эдуардо.

— Что происходит… Господи Боже, – Марк раздраженно взмахивает руками, Эдуардо пользуется шансом и осматривает его с ног до головы, отчего сразу же краснеет. В следующую секунду Марку приходится снова опустить руки, потому что полотенце сползает, и Эдуардо оказывается единственным, у кого хватает такта отвести взгляд – от резкого разворота его шея хрустит. – Марк, ты… ты не одет.

— Да. Обычно человек раздевается, чтобы принять душ, и именно этим я и занимался, когда вы все решили собраться тут, – он крепко держится за полотенце, одаривая Дастина тяжелым взглядом, в то время как тот с любопытством смотрит на промежность Марка, склонив голову на бок. – Дастин, клянусь богом, если ты, мать твою, не выйдешь отсюда сейчас же, я включу душ и утоплю тебя.

Дастин лишь беззаботно пожимает плечами.

— Просто оцениваю ресурсы соперника. Я не так уж обеспокоен, надо отметить, – Марк рычит и делает шаг вперед, отчего Эдуардо хватает Дастина и оттаскивает его в комнату.

— Эм. Давайте просто дадим Марку одеться, ладно?

— Ладно, – отвечает Марк и собирается выйти из ванной, но Крис закрывает собой проход и качает головой, держа в руках вещи, которые Марк не заметил.

— О нет. Сегодня я тебя одеваю.

Эдуардо влетает обратно в ванную, практически сбивая Дастина по пути.

— Ты что?

Крис испуганно смотрит на него.

— Да не своими руками одеваю, идиот. Я выбираю вещи, он их надевает.

— О, Господи, помоги мне, – говорит Марк, но, по крайней мере, Эдуардо уходит, медленно кивая. Крис ухмыляется им обоим.

— Я веду его знакомиться с парнями. И нет, Дастин, не надо ныть, что я на стороне Марка – у тебя было предостаточно времени, чтобы действовать, пока Марк находился в Фейсбуклэнде, и ты не сделал ровным счетом ничего, так что это твоя вина. И будем честны: парни или девушки – Марку в любом случае не обойтись без помощи.

— Эй! – вскрикивает Марк, но Эдуардо обрывает его.

— Я иду с вами.

— Я тоже, – настаивает Дастин. – Хочу это видеть.

— Отлично, просто прекрасно, мы все идем смотреть на бродячих циркачей, а теперь я могу одеться? – спрашивает Марк, чувствуя, как полотенце снова сползает.

Маленькое собрание в ванной наконец заканчивается, когда Эдуардо и Дастин оставляют Криса и Марка орать друг на друга из-за сомнительного стиля Криса в одежде и сомнительного стиля жизни Марка. Марк сдается, когда Крис угрожает в прямом смысле слова одеть его собственным руками, на что за его спиной появляется грозный Эдуардо. Все это нервирует Марка (особенно когда он все еще полуголый), и поэтому он вынужден согласиться. Он надевает джинсы, которые выглядят абсолютно обычно, но предположительно должны сделать его ноги длиннее или что-то в этом роде, а затем берёт футболку с длинными рукавами, на которой почему-то есть пуговицы, и под которую Крис всё-таки позволяет ему надеть майку.

— Ладно, – вздыхает Крис, осматривая конечный продукт. – Настолько хорошо, насколько возможно, полагаю.

Дастин смеется, когда Эдуардо странным взглядом смотрит на Марка и потирает шею.

— Ты выглядишь очень хорошо, Марк, – наконец говорит Эдуардо, и Марк сердито смотрит на него, потому что это становится хуже любого издевательства.

— Неважно, Вардо. Просто пойдем. Меня ждут грандиозные эксперименты.

Крис выводит их с территории кампуса и ведет в какое-то небольшое заведение на Кендалл Сквер, в котором он – клянется – уже бывал раньше, хоть и явно нервничает. Ему удается провести их внутрь с помощью какой-то особенной магии (и небольшой помощью Эдуардо, которого Марку хочется закутать его в паранджу, чтобы спрятать от липкого взгляда вышибалы), и смело (так, что его неуверенность почти незаметна) спускается вниз, в толпу мужчин.

Они садятся за столик и заказывают пиво, и Крис смотрит по сторонам, пока его лицо не светлеет и он не выпрямляется.

— Ладно, – твердо произносит он. – Марк, ты идешь со мной. Дастин, вы с Эдуардо остаетесь тут и, эм, будьте осторожны. Особенно ты, Эдуардо, тут ты как кошачья мята.

Эдуардо тяжело сглатывает, неуверенно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Эм, я не знаю, что это значит.

Дастин хлопает его по плечу, выпячивая свою грудь.

— Не волнуйся, прекрасный Вардо, я буду защищать твою честь!

Марк фыркает.

— Да уж, посмотри, как хорошо он защитил свою.

— Ладно, оставь свое очарование для моего друга Джейсона, – говорит Крис и начинает утягивать Марка в сторону, хотя он протестует и оглядывается назад, и вроде как хочет помочь Дастину защищать честь Эдуардо (он в этом тоже хорош).

 

Но все его жалобы застревают в горле, когда Крис подталкивает его к столу и представляет Джейсону – высокому, темноволосому парню с золотистым загаром, одетому в рубашку и толстовку с логотипом MIT. Он крепкого телосложения, но довольно худой, и его улыбка настолько обворожительна, что Марк нервно сглатывает.

— Привет, – говорит Джейсон, и Марк кивает в ответ, опуская глаза. Заметив это, Джейсон улыбается еще шире и пододвигается поближе, обращаясь к Крису. – Ты не врал, он действительно очарователен.

Крис краснеет, когда Марк бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Я пытаюсь помочь, Марк. И, пожалуй, я вас оставлю.

Он направляется к Дастину, со скоростью света рассказывающему что-то Эдуардо, который, в свою очередь, пытается делать вид, что он не смотрит в сторону Марка и парня рядом с ним.

— Итак, – говорит Джейсон, придвигаясь еще ближе, и, ладно, обычно Марку становится очень некомфортно, когда люди влезают в его личное пространство, но он считает, что ради невероятно сексуальных спортивных парней можно сделать исключение.

Дыхание Джейсона отдает дорогим алкоголем, какой здесь не наливают, поэтому Марк решает, что это не первый его бар за ночь, что вполне естественно для такого парня. Такие как Джейсон наверняка бывают на куче вечеринок за ночь, и не только на тусовках для ботанов, где рисуют уравнения на стенах, но и на настоящих вечеринках, где все девушки и парни гораздо круче Марка. Он заставляет себя не думать об этом, потому что невольно начинает задаваться вопросом, что такой парень, как Джейсон, делает рядом с ним. А размышления на подобные темы – это темный и извилистый путь.

— Тебе нужно выпить, – говорит Джейсон, и Марк пытается отказаться, потому что он, может, и отложил эксперимент из-за своего проекта, но это совсем не значит, что Марк его забросил, однако рядом с ним оказывается стакан с выпивкой, и Джейсон говорит: «Пей». Не спрашивает, а говорит. Обжигающее ощущение напитка во рту и настойчивое давление тела Джейсона, который прижимается к нему, немного заводит, так же, как и рука, небрежно лежащая на спинке его стула.

Это напоминает Марку о том, как Эдуардо приносит ему еду и говорит: «Я не спрашиваю, я говорю тебе, что ты это съешь, Марк», – и он ест из-за его твердого, уверенного, невероятно привлекательного взгляда.

Потому сейчас Марк пьет. И говорит – даже тараторит – про свой сайт и эксперимент (хоть и не упоминает о девственности. Он не знает, не понимает, почему шея так горит и отчего он начинает ерзать каждый раз, когда Джейсон смотрит на него, и, кажется, что все происходит слишком быстро и слишком медленно), и Джейсон кивает в ответ. Не с таким энтузиазмом и интересом, как это делала Эрика, но Марку не так уж и важно, потому что он никогда не чувствовал рядом с ней такого горячего, чистого и почти постыдного желания, а оно того стоит.

— Ты такой классный, Марк, – в какой-то момент шепчет ему в шею Джейсон, и Марк начинает дрожать, выпивая очередной напиток, счет которым он потерял, и одновременно чувствуя, как бурлит кровь в его венах.

А затем Джейсон говорит: «Давай уйдем отсюда», и Марк может только кивнуть. Он встает и спотыкается о собственные ноги, пытаясь выйти из-за столика. Джейсон смеется и обнимает его за талию, тепло и уверенно, он намного выше Марка, и тот чувствует себя гораздо младше, хотя, скорее всего, они ровесники, да и Марк умнее его как минимум раз в десять.

Он не может заставить себя посмотреть на Криса, Дастина или Эдуардо, когда они вдвоем идут к черному ходу и оказываются на улице Олбани. Марк прижат спиной к холодной каменной стене, язык Джейсона уже хозяйничает у него во рту, настойчивый и уверенный – полная противоположность Марку сейчас.

Он пытается сравнить поцелуи парней с поцелуями девушек и решить, что ему больше нравится, но не может, потому что все, о чем он может думать в данный момент, так это о парне под два метра ростом, который прижимает его к стене и доставляет ему удовольствие изобретательными движениями языка и зубов. Нижняя часть тела Джейсона трется о живот Марка, и тот с ужасом обнаруживает, что твердая плоть, которую он чувствует через несколько слоев джинсовой ткани – это член Джейсона, и очень скоро Марк познакомится с членом другого парня, впервые в жизни.

— Ох, – неразборчиво бормочет он (и когда он успел напиться? С каких это пор Марк пьянеет от четырех бокалов?). Джейсон низко стонет в его губы, а, может быть, и посмеивается, после чего длинные пальцы его больших рук расстегивают пуговицу на поясе Марка и это точно не похоже на поцелуи с девочками – обычно все наоборот, и это Марк запускает дрожащую руку под чью-нибудь юбку (чтобы тут же по ней получить). Он судорожно вдыхает зимний воздух Новой Англии; руки Джейсона на удивление теплые, несмотря на холод, и он трогает Марка, пока тот отстраненно думает, что вот-вот потеряет невинность в переулке за гей-баром. Он не может решить, полностью ли устраивает его эта мысль – всё совсем не так, как он предполагал, всё хорошо, но не идеально, и Марк задумывается, с чего это он взял, что все должно быть идеально.  
Но у него нет времени принять решение, или даже подумать, потому что Джейсон смачивает руку слюной, зажимает его член в кулак и начинает водить рукой вверх-вниз, и Марк закусывает губу, постанывая, а Джейсон смеется, как будто это забавно. Он водит губами по шее Марка, и у того закатываются глаза, а потом Джейсон начинает шептать:

— Крис рассказал мне про тебя, Марк, – говорит он. И Марк сначала не может понять, что происходит, но затем Джейсон перестает двигать рукой. Он просто сжимает член Марка, и тот вдруг вспоминает, где он, с кем он, и кого рядом с ним нет.

От ужасной мысли, как от ледяной воды, немеет все его тело, он сглатывает, и хрипло спрашивает:

— Крис же не заплатил тебе, чтобы ты тут… со мной?

Джейсон смеется и качает головой, трется носом о щеку Марка и снова его целует.

— Нет, придурок, я лишь хотел сказать…

Он отстраняется, у него очень большие глаза, они голубые, чересчур голубые, и Марк, кажется, понимает, что именно не так, но уже поздно.

— Я не буду тебя трахать, ладно? Я не… это должно случиться не здесь и не с человеком, которого ты только что… неважно. И… что бы ты ни говорил про эксперимент, но, – он делает паузу, сладко улыбаясь, и Марк пытается убедить себя в том, что он испытывает разочарование, а не облегчение, чтобы как следует это оценить. – Но я сделаю тебе минет. Тебе нужно об этом узнать, если ты собираешься и дальше исследовать собственную бисексуальность.

— Ладно, – Марк соглашается так быстро, что Джейсон снова смеется, целует его и сжимает его член. Затем он опускается на колени, наклоняя голову, потому что он слишком высокий, и Марк сжимает руки в кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впиваются в ладони. Джейсон медленно облизывает его член и бросает на него взгляды, словно призывает смотреть, что тоже ново для Марка (те несколько раз, когда ему отсасывали девушки, были очень неловкими, и они обычно смеялись и прекращали, если он смотрел на них слишком долго).

А потом его член оказывается во рту Джейсона, во рту другого парня, и он слышит звуки, которые раньше никогда не замечал, влажные и возбуждающие и, Боже, ему так хорошо. Джейсон ведет себя так, словно знает, что он делает, и, да, пожалуй, он действительно знает, и Марк трясется, запрокидывая голову и ударяясь о стену, и дрожит, но совсем не от ветра.

Он пытается максимально сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не толкаться бедрами (девушки это ненавидят), но все же дергается один раз, и Джейсон отвечает ему довольным стоном, начиная сосать еще активнее. Господи Боже. Марк впивается зубами в кулак, чтобы не застонать, но когда стон срывается с его губ, Джейсону это тоже нравится и он запускает руку в его джинсы, поглаживая яички. Поэтому Марк продолжает стонать, громче и бесстыднее, его голос эхом разносится по улице, и он думает, что если бы мог слышать все это со стороны, то решил бы, что имеют какую-то шлюху. Затем он решает, что девственница, стонущая как шлюха – своего рода парадокс, и что в данный момент ему не стоит думать ни о чем, кроме горячего, влажного, прекрасного рта, который делает то, что нужно и когда это нужно.

— Боже, – выдыхает Марк. Джейсон поглаживает внутреннюю сторону его бедра, и, Господи Иисусе, он обсасывает головку члена Марка, и тот думает, что никогда бы не решился на такое, а затем понимает, что кончает.

Джейсон проглатывает все и целует член Марка, выскальзывающий из его рта, что немного странно, но Марк сосредотачивается лишь на том, чтобы не упасть. Джейсон поднимается, чтобы вновь поцеловать Марка, жадно и отчаянно, и Марк чувствует, какова его сперма на вкус, и испытывает чувство вины за то, что она не такая приятная, как ему хотелось бы.

Они тяжело дышат друг другу в губы несколько минут, пока Марк вновь не чувствует пугающее возбуждение рядом с ним и решает, что по эту сторону оргазма не настолько страшно. Каким-то образом он умудряется выдавить: «Хочешь, чтобы я…», и хотя идея члена Джейсона во рту его немного пугает, он знает про правило «услуга за услугу», и что только это и спасало его отношения с девушками.

Джейсон говорит: «Все хорошо… Просто потрогай меня». Марк запускает руку в его расстегнутую ширинку, и он знает, что делать, потому что долго практиковался на себе. Он знает, как двигать запястьем, гладит головку большим пальцем и трет основание члена до тех пор, пока Джейсон не наваливается на него, горячо выдыхая и влажно изливаясь Марку в ладонь.

Когда они оба восстанавливают дыхание, Джейсон снова смеется и застегивает их джинсы, улыбаясь так, словно они в Диснейлэнде, а не в темном переулке, с засыхающей спермой на одежде. Он касается лица Марка и, очевидно, решает, что настало время поделиться сокровенным.

— Я потерял девственность, когда мне было пятнадцать. Какой-то парень, которому было лет двадцать – двадцать пять, а, может, и тридцать, снял меня в клубе и трахнул в машине. Тогда я не жалел, но сейчас, все-таки, начинаю. И, может быть, ты считаешь, что это ничего не значит, но я думаю, всё потому, что оно значит слишком много, и ты напуган. Поэтому, – он делает паузу и целует Марка, улыбаясь, – сделай мне одолжение и забудь о своем эксперименте, а еще постарайся, чтобы твой первый раз был с кем-то, кто тебя любит.

Марк судорожно выдыхает, смотрит на искреннее, честное лицо Джейсона и его обманчиво сладкий рот. У него в голове столько ответов и возмущений. Он хочет разораться и сказать, что обалденный минет еще не означает, что Марк нуждается в историях из жизни Джейсона. Он хочет послать его куда подальше.

Он пытается не думать о том, что его никто не любит.

— Значит, Крис заплатил тебе, чтобы ты это сказал? – хрипло спрашивает он, и Джейсон смеется, качая головой.

— Нет, милый, все бесплатно, – он надавливает большим пальцем на нижнюю губу Марка, и хитро улыбается, когда Марк высовывает язык, чтобы попробовать палец на вкус, а затем он сует руку в карман куртки Марка, и вытаскивает оттуда мобильный телефон. – Я дам тебе свой номер. Если ты совсем отчаешься, встретишь какого-нибудь парня и подумаешь: «Почему бы и нет, можно просто трахнуться, ведь это ничего не значит», – не делай этого. Позвони мне, и я сделаю так, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Потому что ты очень классный.

Если честно, он знает, что должен поблагодарить Джейсона, потому что в его предложении есть что-то очень благородное, словно он Эдуардо в мире геев, или что-то вроде того. Но он не может выдавить из себя ничего, кроме «ладно», хоть он и знает, что врет и никогда не воспользуется этим номером. Джейсон улыбается, легко проводит по его щеке кончиками пальцев и возвращается в бар.

Марк остается на холодной улице, медленно сползая по стене и приседая, когда силы его оставляют, а колени начинают дрожать. Он чувствует себя опустошенным и запутавшимся, и это, определенно, самый странный пост-оргазменный опыт, который у него когда-либо был.  
Он думает о том, что сказал Джейсон, и пытается убедить себя в том, что он не прав, но почему-то не может, ведь это будет ложью. Он вновь начинает дрожать, съеживаясь, и не замечает, как открывается задняя дверь бара, и оттуда кто-то осторожно выходит и становится перед ним, тихо зовя Марка по имени.

— Да, – выдыхает Марк и смотрит в сторону, когда Эдуардо присаживается рядом, нежно касаясь его плеча. Марк тут же отстраняется, потому что прикосновения Эдуардо кажутся неправильными, ведь руки Марка только что были в штанах другого парня, а его член все еще влажный от слюны Джейсона.

— Ты в порядке? – глаза у Эдуардо ясные, но уголки немного покраснели. Марк чувствует волну беспокойства, когда думает о том, что к Вардо мог кто-то приставать в клубе («Как кошачья мята», – сказал Крис).

— Да, со мной все хорошо. Ты в порядке? Для тебя это, наверное, было слишком странно? – Эдуардо открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Марк продолжает, задавая тот вопрос, ответ на который хочет услышать больше всего. – К тебе ведь никто не приставал?

Эдуардо отвечает ему короткой и теплой улыбкой, и это так похоже на Джейсона, но гораздо лучше, потому что это, ну, Эдуардо. А Эдуардо выигрывает по умолчанию.

— Я в порядке, Марк. Мы с Крисом поругались, вот и всё. Они с Дастином ушли, а я… я хотел подождать тебя. Я увидел парня… м, Джейсона? Он возвращался, вот я и подумал… ты в порядке?

Марк кивает, уцепившись за фразу о том, что Крис и Эдуардо поссорились.

— Я хорошо. А из-за чего вы поругались?

— Что? То есть, ты точно в порядке? Тот парень… мне не понравилось, как он на тебя смотрел. Да и он такой… большой.

— Вардо, я в порядке. Этот парень, он нормальный. Он просто… Дастин не должен мне денег, если ты об этом беспокоишься. Из-за чего вы поругались?

— О, так вы не… – облегчение на лице Эдуардо проявляется настолько явно, что это заметно даже эмоционально ущербному Марку в тусклом свете фонарей улицы Олбани. Он не может понять этого, поэтому предпочитает проигнорировать и снова задать свой вопрос.

— Так что произошло?

— А ты как думаешь? – неожиданно выплевывает Вардо, переставая улыбаться и заметно напрягаясь. – Он тащит тебя сюда, отводит к совершенно незнакомому парню, оставляет вас наедине, а этот парень просто огромен, он уводит тебя, и… кто знает, что он мог сделать?

Марк чувствует, как пылают его щеки.

— Я уже не маленький и не какая-нибудь трепетная фиалка, а этот парень нормальный, он был милым и сделал мне минет.

— Господи Боже, Марк!

— И он… он был не прав насчет некоторых вещей… – может, Марк и врет, и ощущает это вранье на кончике языка, но в данный момент ему нужно придумать что-то против надоедливой заботы Эдуардо. – Но, знаешь, мне кажется, что твои слова отдают гомофобией.

— Гомофо… Боже, гребанный ты идиот, я не гомофоб!

— Колледж – это время экспериментов, и, может, я не достиг всех своих целей сегодня, но хоть чего-то добился, и я думал, что ты можешь порадоваться за меня хотя бы минуту, Эдуардо.

— Порадуюсь за тебя. Ага, как будто ты сам рад… знаешь, что? Забудь. Ты собираешься встретиться с ним снова?

Марк думает о номере, сохраненном в его телефоне, и уверенно качает головой.

— Нет. Определенно, нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что это был эксперимент. Мне нужны другие объекты, чтобы проверить мою гипотезу. Данные будут неточными, если использовать только одного человека.

Эдуардо кривится и качает головой.

— Ладно. Ну, да. Смысл в этом есть, – он обтирает ладони о свои колени и протягивает Марку руку. – Может, просто уйдем?

Марк игнорирует его жест, отталкивается от стены и встает на ноги, намеренно не замечая того, как Эдуардо вздыхает и нервно опускает руку.

— Да, хорошо. Мне нужен наш сайт.

— Я знаю, – он нежно касается поясницы Марка, мягко направляя его ладонью, пусть не так уверенно, как Джейсон, но, разумеется, Марк ведь всего лишь его друг. А друзья трогают друг друга совсем не так, как любовники. Дурацкое слово.  
«Сделай так, чтобы первый раз был с тем, кто любит тебя», – сказал Джейсон, но Марк знает, что если последует его совету, то останется девственником на всю жизнь.

 

 **00110100**  
Конец семестра проходит как в тумане: Марк целыми днями пишет коды и избегает встреч с близнецами, и, в общем-то, встречается с несколькими парнями. По большей части они дрочат друг другу, ему пару раз отсасывают, а однажды ночью, под чутким руководством какого-то парня, чье имя он не потрудился запомнить, он делает минет, стоя на коленях в комнате общежития Бостонского Университета (какая ирония). В какой-то момент в комнату заходит сосед парня, и Марку от стыда хочется сквозь землю провалиться, потому что у него во рту член, но сосед лишь пожимает плечами, говорит: «Извини, чувак» и уходит, а Марк продолжает.

Иногда парни предлагают Марку трахнуться. И иногда он всерьез задумывается над тем, чтобы согласиться. Он останавливается, прикидывает (не о пяти сотнях, а о ходе эксперимента) и видит перед глазами неоновые буквы «дадада». Но каждый раз он говорит «нет», как будто его собственный рот не принадлежит ему (как будто он принадлежит Эдуардо, испытывающему видимое облегчение каждый раз, когда Марк признается, что все еще не дошел до самого главного. Сама идея того, что хоть какая-то часть его тела принадлежит Эдуардо, очень заводит, и Марк старается не думать в этом ключе.).

Или что-то постоянно случается – в ночь, когда Марк делает минет, он вроде как волнуется, что он ужасен и не сумеет все проглотить, и тут парень из Бостонского говорит:

— Ладно, ммм, стой, хочу тебя трахнуть.

Марк отодвигается, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и на этот раз собирается сказать «да», действительно собирается, игнорируя внутренний голос, который продолжает спрашивать, как зовут этого парня. Но дверь снова открывается, и за ней стоит Эдуардо, чертов Эдуардо, который всю ночь волновался о том, как бы не наткнуться на Эрику.

Он запинается и говорит:

— Прощу прощения, но, Марк, нам пора, мы должны… Дастин приударил за чьей-то девчонкой, и сейчас ее парень гоняется за ним по сугробам, и Дастин подхватит простуду, а Крис пьян в стельку, и все ужасно. Пожалуйста, Марк…

Марк поднимается на ноги и пересекает комнату за две секунды, потому что Эдуардо настолько встревожен, что не замечает, что Марк стоит на коленях перед каким-то парнем, и, значит, все действительно паршиво. Парень из Бостонского говорит:

— Эй, ты, чертова баба… – Марк игнорирует его, но Эдуардо каменеет, его спина застывает, а глаза загораются чем-то таким, что никак не помогает Марку успокоиться и унять возбуждение.

Он поворачивается и говорит:

— Не разговаривай с ним так, – и это произносится с таким рычанием в голосе, что Марк вынужден схватить его за руку и вывести его в коридор, пока он не начал драку с этим парнем, чьего имени Марк не знает.

— Пойдем найдем Дастина, – говорит Марк, и Эдуардо сердито пыхтит, но сбегает вниз по лестнице спасать Дастина – прямо в студеную зиму.

 

Когда Марк возвращается с каникул, у него больше нет времени на секс. Есть только TheFacebook, у Марка есть TheFacebook, а у Эдуардо – «Феникс», и Дастин влюбился в девушку, которая тоже любит его… как брата.

Однажды Дастин напивается и принимается ныть, и, черт побери, у Марка совершенно нет времени нянчиться с ним, потому что это работа Криса или Эдуардо. Но Крис куда-то ушел – может, с Джейсоном и его друзьями – а Марк не особенно думает о Джейсоне и той первой ночи. Эдуардо тоже где-то по делам «Феникса», так что в комнате лишь Марк, пишущий код, и совершенно несчастный Дастин, развалившийся на диване. Марк действительно не знает, что делать.

— Если это по поводу пари, – начинает Марк, но Дастин трясет головой, жалобно охая.

— Нет, не пари. Просто… Что со мной не так, Марк?

— Что предпочитаешь: список или творческий монолог?

— Я серьезно!

— Я тоже.

— Просто… я ведь симпатичный, правда? Я симпатичный и хороший парень, и я всегда плачý, и я смешной, и… может, мне стоит стать засранцем. Ты такой, и у тебя столько парней…

— Я все еще девственник, – замечает Марк, а потом мрачнеет, потому что какого черта и с каких пор он утешает людей?

— Да, но почти нет, так? Неважно. А я просто… я держу их за руки и придерживаю их волосы, когда их тошнит, и… может, я буду хорошим мужем однажды, но какой мне сейчас с этого толк?

— Господи, бедная женщина, которая выйдет за тебя, – говорит Марк, легко содрогаясь.

Дастин хлюпает носом, и это ужасно.

— Марк?

— Что?

— Ты можешь меня обнять?

— Да твою ж мать… где Крис?

— Пошел тусоваться, – еще один хлюп. Марк сопротивляется желанию побиться головой о клавиатуру, но все равно остается угрожающе близок к этому. – Он пошел тусоваться без меня. Почему все меня ненавидят, Марк?

— Не могу сказать.

— Марк!

— Ладно, Дастин. Ты сам затеял этот глупый спор и сам себя же накручиваешь, потому что если бы ты действительно хотел быть, как я, то перестал бы ныть, вышел из комнаты и трахнул кого-нибудь. И, знаешь, что, заткнись, ладно, потому что никто не ненавидит тебя – все тебя любят, пока ты тут рыдаешь. Бедный Дастин, он такой очаровательный, и смешной, и… я не могу вспомнить последнюю девушку, которая позволяла мне держать ее за руку. Может, разве что Эрика, и эти отношения оказались такими успешными, правда? И я точно не могу вспомнить последнего парня, который позволял мне держать его за руку. Когда у тебя будет секс, он случится с кем-то особенным, кому ты нравишься, кто будет тебя любить, так что перестань, мать твою, жаловаться, ладно?

Дастин пялится на него с открытым ртом и внезапно осмысленным выражением лица. Его глаза влажные, но в кои-то веки он выглядит абсолютно серьезно. Марк еще раз прогоняет в уме все, что он только что сказал, думает обо всей этой глупой горечи и матерится сквозь зубы.

— Послушай, давай забудем, что я сказал, и сделаем вид, что это было что-то успокаивающее или саркастичное…

— Эдуардо, – тихо произносит Дастин, и Марк смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Эдуардо был последним парнем, который держал тебя за руку. Прямо перед каникулами, помнишь, когда ты здорово напился, потому что этот парень с технического факультета продолжал заказывать тебе шоты. Нам пришлось тащить тебя до комнаты, а ты говорил, что будто летишь, и все это звучало страшновато, а Эдуардо держал тебя за руку, – Дастин рассматривает его так пристально, что Марк опускает голову и неловко ерзает.

— Я… я не помню этого, – и он действительно не помнит, потому что его отношения с Эдуардо – это вереница размытых моментов, таких, как этот. Все они складываются в какой-то сверкающий образ, который никогда не будет принадлежать Марку в той мере, в какой бы ему хотелось.

— Зато я помню. И Эдуардо тоже, могу поспорить. Марк, посмотри на меня, – Марк отказывается поднимать голову, а Дастин не может воздействовать на него так, как Эдуардо. – Знаешь, Марк, мы не такие уж и разные. Мы оба ждем чего-то такого, что большинство людей нашего возраста перестали искать еще в старших классах. Но ты… Он был здесь всегда, ты знаешь, он всегда тут был, и ты понимаешь, что он тот, кто тебе нужен, так что не надо никакого глупого спора, чтобы…

— О господи, Дастин, пожалуйста, заткнись…

— Ты идиот, – говорит Дастин. – Самый большой идиот из всех гениев, что я встречал. Еще ты задница, да, но это не значит… это не значит, что ты не заслуживаешь кого-то такого, как Эдуардо.

Не успевая остановиться, Марк срывается:

— Я не заслуживаю такого, как Эдуардо, – после чего он встает, прикрывает рукой рот, словно пытаясь подавить остальные самоуничижительные ремарки, и уходит в ванную, где закрывается наедине с ноутбуком, пока Дастин не сдаётся, перестает звать его и со вздохом уходит спать.

Марк засыпает прямо там и просыпается посреди ночи от того, что Эдуардо, вернувшийся из «Феникса», яростно стучит в дверь и зовет его по имени, и Марк не понимает, почему он уходит из того мира, чтобы вернуться сюда. Он открывает дверь и вываливается из ванной, зевая и потягиваясь после сна на холодном полу. Марк говорит:

— Дастин хочет, чтобы его пожалели, – и возвращается к своему столу, где он может программировать и создавать безопасное пространство, в котором никто ничего не заслуживает, а каждый просто есть.

Эдуардо остается ночевать тут, как всегда, каждый раз.

 

 **00110101**  
Они запускают TheFacebook в один из уютных вечеров. Эдуардо все никак не успокоится и зовет его выпить еще, Крис с Дастином оживленно болтают рядом. Марку их присутствие одновременно и нравится, и нет. Кажется, ему хочется побыть наедине с этим безумным чувством внутри, которое даже лучше секса. Такое ощущение, что он летает, но это не страшно, а чертовски круто.

Он оборачивается и смотрит на Эдуардо, который как-то по-особенному улыбается, и он думает, что не стал бы возражать, если бы Эдуардо держал его за руку.

Дастин громко откашливается и ждет, пока все обратят на него внимание, после чего предлагает тост за Фейсбук-четверку, отчего Эдуардо хихикает, Крис закатывает глаза, а Марк и вовсе отмахивается. Они разливают алкоголь по красным пластиковым стаканам, чокаются и пьют. И потом Эдуардо спрашивает несколько странным тоном:

— Так что, это должно помочь вам с потерей девственности, парни, так?

Дастин и Марк смотрят друг на друга, и Марк упрямо не думает об их недавнем разговоре, но знает, что Дастин думает. Тот широко улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Чувак, это пари уже неактуально. Отныне мне плевать. А тебе, Марк?

— Мне с самого начала было плевать, – отвечает Марк, поднимая свой стакан вверх. Эдуардо хмурится и скептически смотрит на него, а Марк избегает его взгляда.

— Теперь у меня есть кое-что получше, – говорит Дастин, и Марк стонет, потому что знает, что сейчас его раскроют. – У меня есть девушка. И мы не торопимся, потому что я хороший парень, а ей нравятся хорошие парни.

— Когда это у тебя появилась девушка? – удивленно спрашивает Крис. Дастин снова смотрит на Марка, ухмыляясь, и тот выпаливает ответ до того, как Дастин начнет нести чушь о Добром Самаритянине.

— Я познакомил его с Девушкой с книгами.

— Ее зовут Стефани, – высокомерно поправляет Дастин, а Крис с Эдуардо от шока открывают рты.

— Зачем ты это сделал? – спрашивает Эдуардо, все еще хмурясь. Теперь очередь Марка пожимать плечами.

— Она милая. Подумал, что она заслуживает кого-то такого же милого. То есть, уверен, очень скоро она начнет гоняться за мной с вилами за то, что я натравил на нее Дастина. Но в таком случае пусть займет очередь – желающих и без нее немало.

— Скоро они передумают, Марк, – говорит Эдуардо. – Все это обещает стать масштабным проектом, и ты это знаешь. И… хорошо, что ты сделал это для Дастина.

Марк закатывает глаза, несмотря на то, что от этих слов внутри у него теплеет.

— Неважно. Как я и сказал, мне всегда было плевать на пари, так что это даже не может считаться самосаботажем.

— Это значит лишь то, что ты хороший друг, – говорит Крис, и Марк с отвращением мычит.

— Противно. Отвали.

Они пьют еще, слоняясь по комнате и наблюдая за тем, как с каждым часом количество пользователей растет. В какой-то момент Дастин встает и говорит:

— Ладно, Крис, я хочу познакомить тебя со Стефани, ты должен ее одобрить, – он ухмыляется Марку, и тот знает, о чем думает Дастин, поэтому отворачивается и оказывается не готовым к тому, что Московиц внезапно подбегает и заключает его в сокрушительные объятия.

— Что за черт, Дастин! Слезь с меня!

— Не-а, – громко и жизнерадостно отвечает Дастин, сжимая его еще крепче.

— Я больше никогда не буду тебе помогать, клянусь Богом…

— Это ничего, – говорит он, а затем шепчет, – посмотри, что ты сделал. Посмотри, что ты создал. Ты заслуживаешь этого, Марк, пожалуйста. Просто поговори с ним, – затем он отстраняется, с сияющим лицом заставляет Марка сложить руку в кулак и ударяет им о свой собственный. – Замечательно, мой дорогой девственник. Игра окончена.

Крис складывается пополам от смеха при виде возмущения на лице Марка – и вместе с Дастином уходит, а в комнате остаются лишь Марк и Эдуардо, который улыбается вслед Дастину и устраивается поудобнее на диване.

— Он и вправду сумасшедший, – говорит Эдуардо. – Мне несколько жаль эту девушку. Может, ты и прав по поводу вил.

— Да уж, не думаю, что сайт так уж сильно поднимет стоимость моих социальных акций, – говорит Марк с кривой улыбкой. Они с Эдуардо улыбаются друг другу, и Эдуардо, кажется, действительно удобно на этом диване, так что Марку хочется сесть рядом. Так он и поступает, и это похоже на любой другой вечер, за исключением какой-то особой магии, пульсирующей в воздухе. Как будто они стоят на пороге чего-то потрясающего, чего-то, что изменит абсолютно все.

— Я рад, – начинает Эдуардо, а затем замолкает, как будто обдумывает, что сказать, и это странно, потому что Эдуардо всегда знает, что сказать. – Я рад, – начинает он снова, – что ты отказался от этого пари, или эксперимента, или как бы это ни называлось. Что ты… я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Марк. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неудобно оттого, что ты девственник, или думал, будто ты не лучше всех из-за этого.

У Марка что-то сжимается в животе, но в глазах Эдуардо он видит лишь правду и искренность и, Господи, то, что он назвал бы любовью, если бы осмелился. Он смотрит на Эдуардо, а тот смотрит на него в ответ. Марк думает о том, чего заслуживает он, и чего достоин Эдуардо, и еще о том, каким неправильным это казалось раньше: испытывать подобное по отношению к Вардо. Еще до Девушки с книгами и всех остальных, до Джейсона и других парней. Сейчас же это кажется очень правильным.

Он знает, что эксперимент не провалился, потому что именно то, что случилось, привело его в это мгновение, оно привело его к победе.

— Эдуардо, – очень осторожно говорит Марк. – Хочешь заняться со мной сексом?

Какую-то секунду Эдуардо усмехается, хоть и не совсем легко – выходит больше похожим на кашель, как будто он снова подавился, пока Марк не видел. Но затем он, должно быть, понимает, что Марк говорит всерьез, потому что перестает фальшиво улыбаться и, не мигая, в шоке смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Я спросил, хочешь…

— Боже, нет, я слышал, что ты сказал. Но… как ты можешь задавать мне такие вопросы? – лицо Эдуардо мрачнеет, а голос становится хриплым, и у Марка сжимается все внутри, потому что он ошибся, ошибся, он все понял не так, и это – самое страшное, в чем он мог облажаться, но он пересиливает себя и продолжает, потому что просто не знает, что же еще сделать:

— Я просто…

— Я думал, с экспериментом покончено, – цедит Эдуардо сквозь зубы, и в его глазах отчетливо читается боль. Марк пододвигается к нему: он никогда не делал этого раньше, но сейчас он больше всего хочет быть ближе, чтобы всё исправить.

— Так и есть. Эксперимент был глупой затеей, как и наш спор… Вообще всё по-дурацки получилось, потому что я просто пытался… найти что-то еще, потому что слишком боялся быть недостойным того, чего я на самом деле хочу, – нервно выпаливает он, и Эдуардо стискивает челюсть – свою красивую челюсть, по которой так и хочется… Боже, только не сейчас, либидо.

— Что… ты… что? Чего же ты на самом деле хотел?

Марк раздраженно вскидывает голову.

— Господи, если это тебе до сих пор непонятно…

— Нет! – Эдуардо повышает голос и срывается на крик.

— Тебя, конечно. Я хочу тебя, – Марк смотрит на свои колени, потому что не может поднять голову и увидеть отказ в глазах Эдуардо. – И... я просто подумал, ну, ты постоянно покупаешь мне выпивку, держишь меня за руку, и, если бы я был девчонкой, то подумал бы, что ты пытаешься залезть ко мне в трусы, поэтому я никогда об этом и не думал. Да я и не считаю, что ты пытался со мной переспать, но… ты всегда беспокоишься обо мне, и иногда я беспокоюсь о тебе, и Джейсон сказал, что первый раз должен быть с кем-то, кто любит меня, но я не против, если это произойдет с кем-то, кого люблю я. И это сокращает круг моих возможных партнеров до одного тебя. Ну, еще я люблю свою семью, но это мерзко, а еще наш сайт, но с ним нельзя заняться сексом, так что…

— Ты любишь меня?

Марк не смотрит, не смотрит, не смотрит. Он лишь медленно кивает, и Эдуардо длинно выдыхает.

А затем он приподнимает подбородок Марка, и тому приходится посмотреть. И он рад, что смотрит, потому что Эдуардо выглядит так, словно в один момент наступили Ханука, его День Рождения и все остальные праздники. Эдуардо выглядит счастливым, таким обалденно счастливым, и наклоняется к Марку, обдавая его щеку теплом своего дыхания.

Вардо целует его, поначалу целомудренно, даже когда Марк с жадностью отвечает на поцелуй. Его губы идеальны, чуть горькие из-за алкоголя, но мягкие и нежные. Потом они раскрывают рты –и вот он какой, язык Вардо. Он... ладно, язык как язык, но только лучше всех остальных по умолчанию, потому что это язык Вардо.

Они падают на диван, обмениваясь медленными, но чувственными поцелуями, ухоженные руки Эдуардо проникают Марку под толстовку, а затем и под футболку, слегка царапая кожу на животе. Кажется, что это слишком, и голова идет кругом, и, Боже, Вардо трется носом о его шею, слегка покусывая и заставляя Марка дрожать.

— Люблю твою шею, – бормочет Эдуардо, и это так глупо, потому что у него самого идеальная шея, и если уж чью-то шею стоит любить в данный момент, то шею Эдуардо. Но он не останавливается на шее Марка и скользит губами к его подбородку, целуя и бормоча: «Люблю твой подбородок», отчего Марк краснеет. Эдуардо, кажется, это замечает, потому что он смотрит на него и улыбается своей нежной и прекрасной улыбкой. Он снова целует Марка в губы и говорит:

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю?

Марк кивает, кусая Эдуардо за нижнюю губу, просто потому что он рядом и может это сделать. Непередаваемое ощущение.

— Мм. Да, я надеялся, учитывая все эти поцелуи... ох.

Они продолжают целовать и гладить друг друга, и Марк нежно, но уверенно проскальзывает пальцами под рубашку Вардо. Тот тихо стонет Марку в губы, а затем неожиданно садится, сверкая глазами.

В этот момент Марк думает, что останавливаться нельзя, не надо, и зачем они вообще остановились? И, кажется, это легко можно прочесть по его лицу, потому что Эдуардо смеется и быстро целует его, так, словно он не в силах сдержаться. Затем он говорит:

— Эм. Может, кровать? – и Марк думает, что кровать, кровать, кровать, да, но у него выходит лишь кивнуть.

И вот они на кровати. И почему-то в комнате в десять раз жарче, чем обычно, хотя за окном очень холодно, а в Киркланде вечные сквозняки. И Марка немного трясет, он нервничает, но это глупо, потому что он с Вардо, и с ним-то ему нечего бояться. Но, опять же, это Вардо, и он значит намного больше, больше, чем... ну, кто-либо еще, на самом-то деле. И Марк не хочет облажаться.  
Он хочет приблизиться и поцеловать Эдуардо, или коснуться его снова, но в итоге отстраняется и садится на кровати, хватая Эдуардо за руку, чтобы как-то уменьшить волнение, которое видит в его глазах.

— Ну, нам же не нужно идти до конца? То есть, я хочу сказать, если тебе сначала хочется пойти... на свидание, или еще куда. Я не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, будто я тебя использую, чтобы избавиться от поднадоевшей девственности. Пока мы можем, ну, заключить соглашение, или ты можешь пообещать мне, что, когда наступит нужный момент, это будешь ты, я согласен.

Эдуардо снова улыбается, и это хороший знак.

— Боже, Марк. Так, хорошо… Во-первых, мы, можно сказать, встречались, не занимаясь сексом, с первого курса. Я думаю, мы заслужили. Во-вторых, я понял, что ты меня не используешь, когда ты сказал, ну, что ты меня любишь. И, в-третьих, ты… ты даже не представляешь, как долго я этого хотел. Ты понятия не имеешь… И, когда я услышал, что ты еще... никогда, все, о чем я мог думать – это как сделать тебе приятно, как сделать это незабываемым для тебя. Так что, да, я обещаю, и, слушай, – он приподнимает брови: – Если ты не готов, это тоже ничего. Мне вполне достаточно просто прикасаться к тебе. Но, когда бы это ни произошло, сейчас или несколько месяцев спустя – я обещаю тебе, пока ты этого хочешь, я буду у тебя первым.

И Марк не знает, что сказать, потому что он чувствует столько всего, и все это готово вырваться из его груди в любой момент. Поэтому он лишь судорожно кивает и говорит: «Сейчас в самый раз», быстро притягивая Эдуардо к себе для очередного поцелуя.

Эдуардо что-то бессвязно шепчет ему в рот, посасывая то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, а затем снова целует его в шею. Благодаря стараниям Марка, рубашка Вардо едва держится на плечах, после пары движений она окончательно оказывается в стороне. Марк смотрит на обнаженную золотистую кожу, которая принадлежит ему по праву, и чувствует себя счастливчиком. Эдуардо краснеет, наклоняя голову, чтобы спрятать глаза от Марка, но тот кладет руку ему на щеку.

Он хочет сказать «Ты такой красивый», но это звучит как-то неправильно, поэтому он говорит: «Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, Эдуардо». Эдуардо краснеет еще сильнее и тянется, чтобы расстегнуть толстовку Марка, а затем отбрасывает ее в сторону и возится с рубашкой до тех пор, пока под его руками не остается лишь светлая, горячая кожа.

Марк инстинктивно пытается прикрыться, но Вардо щелкает языком и держит его за запястья, осматривая его как в тот день, в ванной, только сейчас он не выглядит виноватым.

— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, Марк, – говорит Эдуардо, и Марк закатывает глаза, потому что это ведь так оригинально. Эдуардо смеется и, всё так же смеясь, утыкается ему в шею и целует ключицу, а потом засасывает кожу. Марк низко стонет и зажмуривается.

Эдуардо не отстраняется, Марк запускает пальцы в его волосы, откидываясь и наслаждаясь ощущениями до тех пор, пока ему в голову не приходит одна мысль и он не начинает смеяться.

— Ты что, ставишь мне засос?

— Угу, – бормочет Вардо в метку, которую он оставил на шее Марка. – Но ты прав, – говорит он, поднимая на Марка сияющие глаза. – Здесь не самое лучшее место, а вот тут…

И он переключается на шею Марка, целует и посасывает его кожу, гораздо выше того места, которое обычно закрывает воротник рубашки, и Марк снова смеется и удивленно распахивает глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы все знали, – объясняет Эдуардо, и Марк пытается сосредоточиться, чтобы задать вопрос:

— Знали… что знали?

— Что ты выбрал меня, и теперь ты мой, а я твой, – от его слов что-то приятно сдавливает грудь Марка, а его сердце ускоряет свой ритм, и он сжимает руки в волосах Вардо, чтобы притянуть его к себе, и целует его, обводя губы кончиком языка.

— Да, – бормочет он в губы Вардо. – Да, именно.

Эдуардо смеется.

— Ты одобряешь?

— Да, черт возьми.

— Хорошо.

Они продолжают целоваться какое-то время, и теперь их поцелуи становятся жарче, быстрее и интенсивнее, словно они стараются поглотить друг друга с аппетитом, который Марк испытывает только к лапше быстрого приготовления, а Эдуардо – к... обычной еде. У Марка стоит так, что хоть стекло режь, и его всего трясет, особенно когда пальцы Вардо цепляются за резинку его шорт и расстегивают пуговицу. Он делает судорожный вдох и выдыхает на щеку Эдуардо, целуя его в улыбку, и почему он нервничает, когда Эдуардо так улыбается? У него нет повода для беспокойства.

Эдуардо стаскивает с Марка шорты, и у него тоже дрожат руки. И когда Марк смотрит в его лицо, когда понимает, что не он один нервничает, это кажется... почти правильным. И заставляет его почувствовать себя чуть лучше.

Они встречаются взглядами, и Марк видит, что улыбка Вардо поугасла – она все такая же искренняя, но он старается спрятать неуверенность. Марк обхватывает ладонями его лицо, пытаясь подбодрить, и Эдуардо целует его ладонь и тихо говорит:

— Марк, я никогда раньше... то есть, с парнем. Может, у меня ничего и не выйдет.

Сердце Марка стучит, стучит, и он касается губ Вардо:

— То есть, ты не... не...

— Нет, то есть, да, я… для меня был только ты. Всегда. Так что... я не знаю.

— Все в порядке, Эдуардо. Я тоже, ясное дело, никогда не. Так что.

— Ты уве...?

— Только не спрашивай, уверен ли я. Черт, я более чем уверен, и ты и так мог об этом догадаться.

Эдуардо кивает, медленно и задумчиво. Затем он до конца стягивает шорты с Марка, и тот помогает ему, приподнимая бедра. Он снимает с Марка носки, все еще влажные от снега, и скользит ладонями по его ногам, легко и нежно, так, словно касается чего-то драгоценного. Марк качает головой и вспоминает, как Крис смотрел на него с отвращением, увидев его в полотенце, и удивляется, как Эдуардо может так его касаться, смотреть на него, когда сам Эдуардо выглядит… так, как выглядит.

«Кошачья мята»,– думает Марк, и Эдуардо гладит его бедра, задевая натянувшуюся ткань боксеров. Дыхание Марка сбивается, и он толкается бедрами вверх, а Эдуардо улыбается и накрывает рукой его возбужденный член.

— Ты такой… – говорит Марк, думая, что он забавный, странный, невозможный, неужели все это происходит на самом деле? Эдуардо с силой сжимает его, закусывая губу, словно пытается сосредоточиться, и Марк низко стонет, снова дергая бедрами.

— Пожалуйста,– говорит Марк, не понимая толком, о чем именно просит – ему хочется коснуться Эдуардо, и чтобы тот не останавливался. Эдуардо понимает это как разрешение, и, подцепив резинку боксеров, медленно стягивает их. Когда Марк оказывается полностью обнажен, Эдуардо просто смотрит на него какое-то время, облизываясь, и это так сексуально, что Марк вынужден зажмуриться и выдохнуть.

— Эй, – шепчет Эдуардо, склоняясь надо ним и легонько обхватывая его член. – Я… это ничего, если я...?

— Да, Боже, просто... не останавливайся.

Поначалу его рука слишком сухая, и Эдуардо двигает ей слишком медленно, словно до сих пор не знает, этого ли хочет Марк. Но это же Эдуардо, и он навис над ним, наблюдает, как головка члена Марка исчезает в его кулаке, смотрит так, словно это самое прекрасное зрелище, и он выбрал Марка, а Марк выбрал его, и... Марку приходится схватить Эдуардо за запястье, потому что его живот поджимается, а член начал подрагивать, и он знает, что кончит через секунду, если Эдуардо не остановится.

— Что… Марк, что такое?

— Остановись, – хрипло говорит Марк. – А то я... кончу.

— Это... это нормально. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

— Но я… нет, не сейчас, – он неожиданно садится, толкая Эдуардо, и начинает бороться с его ремнем, ругаясь, когда пальцы дрожат и не слушаются. Эдуардо берет руки Марка в свои и нежно его целует, а затем отстраняется и вытаскивает ремень из шлевок. Потом сам расстегивает молнию на брюках, придвигается к краю кровати, и, приподнимая бедра, стаскивает брюки, после чего оборачивается и улыбается Марку, оставшись в одних трусах и носках. И он так невероятно прекрасен в этот момент, что Марку приходится физически сдерживать себя, чтобы на него не наброситься.

Вместо этого он забирается пальцами под резинку трусов Вардо, наслаждаясь тем, как тот закрывает глаза и тут же приподнимает бедра, помогая Марку снять их, и теперь они оба голые, и это член Эдуардо, и вот Марк наконец-то познакомится с ним. Он думает, что никогда в жизни не был настолько в восторге от чужого члена.

В следующий раз Марк хочет сделать Эдуардо минет – он все еще не очень хорош в этом, но думает, что Эдуардо не станет возражать, если он захочет на нем попрактиковаться. Но сейчас Марк хочет Вардо по-другому, поэтому просто облизывает ладонь и обхватывает его член, ухмыляясь, когда тот запрокидывает голову и стонет, и его ресницы подрагивают. Он осторожно скользит рукой по его члену и чувствует себя всё увереннее, видя, как Эдуардо тяжело дышит и приподнимает бедра. Он смотрит на член Эдуардо в своей руке и думает, что скоро он будет внутри Марка, и эта мысль пугает его в лучшем смысле этого слова, если такое возможно.

— Ладно, – наконец говорит Марк, после того, как проводит несколько потрясающих минут, размазывая смазку по члену Эдуардо и наблюдая за реакцией. – Я думаю, что пора... подожди секунду.

Он перелезает через костлявые колени Эдуардо, на ходу улыбаясь тому, что тот все еще в носках, а затем тянется к тумбочке и достает оттуда смазку и презервативы, которые пролежали там так долго, что превратились в символ пустых мечтаний.

Эдуардо делает глубокий вдох, когда видит, как Марк смазывает два пальца и, стоя на коленях, заводит руку за спину. Он делал это несколько раз после первой встречи с Винклвоссами и ужасающего диалога с Крисом, когда тот рассказал ему про технику гей-секса и про то, что нельзя доверять другим людям в вопросах личного комфорта. Но сейчас, когда Эдуардо так близко и смотрит на его руку голодным взглядом, все совсем по-другому.

Марк надеется, что его лицо не искажает странная гримаса, когда он вводит в себя сначала один, а затем и два пальца, и стонет, когда ощущает небольшое жжение, выжидая перед тем, как начать растягивать. Эдуардо издает тихий стон и подается вперед, хватая смазку, и выпаливает:

— Подожди, можно я? Позволь мне, пожалуйста.

Марк какое-то время смотрит на него и чувствует, как от смущения краснеет шея, что немного глупо. Но Эдуардо смотрит так, будто действительно этого хочет, поэтому он кивает и вытаскивает пальцы, а затем ложится на спину и сжимает простынь в руках. Он слегка раздвигает ноги, чувствуя, как заливается краской лицо, а Эдуардо чуть ли не роняет смазку, потому что слишком внимательно смотрит на Марка с восторгом в глазах.

А затем один скользкий палец обводит вход Марка. Эдуардо смотрит на него большими глазами, обводит скользким пальцем его вход, вводит его настолько медленно, будто Марк хрупкий и может сломаться. Марк ждет, пока Вардо войдет чуть глубже, и насаживается на него, проталкивая палец сильнее и постанывая от ощущений. И это настолько лучше, чем его собственные пальцы, потому что Эдуардо смотрит на него с восторгом и благоговением, и Марк до сих пор не может понять, почему именно он заставляет Вардо выглядеть так, но, как бы там ни было, он не станет от этого отказываться.

Он вздыхает, ерзает немного, а затем говорит едва слышно «еще», и Эдуардо добавляет еще один палец, ожидая, когда Марк расслабится, а потом начинает осторожно разводить пальцы. Он почти вытаскивает их и с силой вводит обратно, и видно, что он не знает, куда смотреть: на Марка или на свои пальцы, – потом меняет угол, на что член у Марка дёргается и тот громко стонет.

— Что? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Эдуардо, отстраняясь, но Марк лишь качает головой.

— Сделай так еще, – и Вардо слушается, задевая ту же точку снова и посылая искры по позвоночнику Марка. Он делает это снова и снова, его улыбка становится шире, и Марк чувствует, как начинает буквально плавиться от удовольствия.

— Погоди, Вардо, остановись, я хочу...

Эдуардо прекращает улыбаться и снова выглядит нервным, серьезным и немного напуганным. Но он игриво вынимает пальцы, разрывает упаковку презерватива и надевает его, а затем снова берет в руки смазку. Он замирает на секунду, чтобы нагнуться и поцеловать Марка, бормоча: «Ты и представить себе не можешь, какой ты сейчас красивый». И Марк качает головой, потому что он знает, как выглядит сейчас: потный, волосы либо слиплись, либо, наоборот, в беспорядке, и он все еще дрожит от удовольствия, растекающегося по всему телу. Но Эдуардо целует его, обрывая все протесты, и, отстранившись, серьёзно смотрит на него:

— Если бы ты только знал, как часто я дрочил, представляя это, представляя себя… Но я и понятия не имел, что в реальности все будет еще лучше.

Марк закусывает губу, и ему остается только поверить Эдуардо, потому что тот, кажется, говорит искренне.

— Тогда давай, докажи мне, трахни меня, Вардо, – отвечает он, и Эдуардо стонет, подаваясь вперед и приподнимая его ноги. Он громко сглатывает и говорит:

— Марк, я не… Скорее всего, я долго не протяну.

Марк закатывает глаза.

— Все в порядке, я тоже. Я девственник, и ты тоже, в каком-то смысле. Всякое бывает, – Эдуардо смеется, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать коленку Марка.

— Если я сделаю тебе больно...

— Ты сделаешь мне гораздо больнее, если продолжишь болтать. Пожалуйста, Вардо.

А затем остается только давление члена Эдуардо на вход Марка, настойчивое, но каким-то образом и нежное тоже, такое, как и сам Вардо. Он толкается в него, медленно, но уверенно, рыча и задыхаясь, шепча имя Марка. Перед тем, как войти полностью, Эдуардо останавливается и изучает его лицо, и Марк в ответ тихо рычит и вжимает пятки ему в спину, заставляя двигаться вперед.

И вот Эдуардо входит в него полностью и немного задыхается, это очень больно. Эдуардо не маленький, и это не просто пальцы; Марку приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы как-то справиться со жжением в глазах. Эдуардо нежно водит кончиками пальцев по его лицу и смотрит так, словно ему тоже больно. Марк умоляет свое тело реагировать быстрее и не мучить Вардо.

Он чувствует, как понемногу привыкает, вздыхает и пробует пошевелиться. Эдуардо спрашивает: «Все хорошо?» И понятно, что он тут же готов бросить все, намекни Марк, что испытывает невыносимую боль, поэтому он сглатывает и с кивком отвечает: «Да, давай».

Эдуардо начинает двигаться, и это тоже больно, но скоро боль становится приятной, заглушается переполняющим тело удовольствием от смены эмоций на лице Эдуардо. Он задает размеренный ритм, у него дрожат бедра, он задыхается, бормочет что-то вроде «Марк, ты такой узкий», и «Я не могу поверить, что мне…», и нелепое «Спасибо, Марк», после которого тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться.

Эдуардо смотрит на него, не отрываясь, на его рот, который открывается в стоне с каждым толчком, и Марк краснеет ещё сильнее. Эдуардо ускоряется, высовывает кончик языка, потом немного меняет угол, и…

— Вот, там, – Марк задыхается, чувствуя, как жар зарождается в его животе и разливается по бедрам к поджатым пальцам на ногах. Эдуардо ярко улыбается, и он выглядит непозволительно хорошо с мокрыми от пота волосами, прилипшими к щеке. Он наклоняется, кладет руки на поясницу Марка и начинает вбиваться в него сильнее, бормоча:

— Марк, Боже, так хорошо… я сейчас...

И он целует Марка с закрытыми глазами, попадая сначала в нос, а затем находит его губы и постанывает, когда теряет над собой контроль и беспорядочно двигает бедрами, кончая. Марк жадно отвечает на поцелуй, посасывая его язык, и смущается своих стонов, потому что Эдуардо находит его член и начинает дрочить его резко и быстро. Марк кончает с низким хрипом, Эдуардо так и не выпускает его член и не выходит из него, их губы и тела тесно прижаты друг к другу, и в эту секунду Марк не может представить себя с кем-то другим.

Позже Эдуардо медленно отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Тепло и устало улыбаясь, он выходит из Марка, и тот хмурится, пока Эдуардо не разглаживает морщинки на лбу большими пальцами – его особый вид заботы. Он лежит на спине, Эдуардо избавляется от презерватива, а затем поднимает с пола свою рубашку, чтобы вытереть живот Марка. Затем он растягивается на постели рядом с Марком, переплетая свои ноги в носках с босыми Марка, и притягивает его к себе, нежно целуя в шею до тех пор, пока Марк не умоляет его прекратить, потому что это слишком. Вардо хмыкает и кладет свой подбородок на плечо Марка.

— Спасибо, – говорит Марк, наконец, отдышавшись, безо всякой иронии. Эдуардо лишь улыбается ему, и Марк беспомощно улыбается в ответ.

— Всегда пожалуйста, – говорит Вардо, целуя кончик его носа. На что Марк недовольно ворчит:

— О Боже, я только что отдал свою невинность неженке, – Эдуардо смеется, продолжая целовать, пока Марк не задирает голову и не одаривает его хмурым взглядом; Эдуардо снова хохочет.

— Да, вне всяких сомнений. Надеюсь, ты об этом не пожалеешь, – в его голосе слышатся нотки искренней неуверенности, и это заставляет Марка крепко переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Вардо, лежащими у него на груди.

— Нет, – обещает он, и знает, что не пожалеет о произошедшем даже через миллион лет.

 

На следующее утро у Марка и Дастина засосы практически в одних и тех же местах, они оба широко ухмыляются, как бы говоря друг другу, что одинаково хорошо провели прошлую ночь. Вардо вываливается из ванной, одетый в футболку Марка, которая ему мала, и глаза Криса почти вылезают из орбит, отчего Эдуардо краснеет. Крис, прищурившись, смотрит на Дастина.

— Дастин Московиц, ты чертов жулик.

— Что? – невинно отвечает Дастин. Слишком невинно. Марк и Эдуардо перестают влюбленно пялиться друг на друга и оба смотрят на Дастина.

— Денег от меня не получишь, – говорит Крис, складывая руки на груди. – Ты все подстроил, не так ли?

— Какие деньги? – спрашивает Эдуардо, хмурясь, но затем он переводит взгляд на Марка, и невольная улыбка расползается на его лице. Марк молча улыбается в ответ.

Дастин смотрит в пол, ковыряя его носком.

— Я… ладно. Не злитесь. Я поспорил с Крисом, что именно ты лишишь Марка девственности, вот и все, – он широко улыбается и хлопает Эдуардо по спине. – И ты это сделал, да, тигр? Вот это мой друг Вардо! И заткнись, Крис, они все сделали сами. Я просто сказал Марку, чтобы он перестал быть идиотом. Так что лучше плати.

Крис бурчит что-то себе под нос и старательно избегает обиженного взгляда Эдуардо.

— Ты ставил против меня, Крис? – мягко спрашивает Эдуардо, а Марк почти фыркает и пытается держать себя в руках – Вардо в роли эмоционального манипулятора до странности сексуален.

Крис, застигнутый врасплох, начинает нервничать.

— Что? Нет, я… постой. Просто все выглядело так, будто ты так и будешь продолжать молча страдать. Что ты никогда не сделаешь первый шаг, и – Господь свидетель – Марк тоже не…

— Вот только именно я его и сделал, – самодовольно обрывает его Марк, и Эдуардо снова улыбается ему своей этой обезоруживающей улыбкой. Дастин поднимает руку, чтобы дать пять Марку, но тот его абсолютно игнорирует.

— … и, слушайте, я рад за вас, идиотов, я действительно рад. Отвали, Дастин, я не буду тебе платить.

Дастин и Крис начинают переругиваться, так что Марк перестает их слушать и придвигается поближе к Вардо на диване. Он едва сдерживает счастливое хмыкание, когда руки Вардо моментально обнимают его. Дастин и Крис замолкают и смотрят на них, отчего Марк недовольно хмурится, а Эдуардо обнимает его крепче.

— Вы, парни, такие милашки, что меня сейчас стошнит, – восхищенно вздыхает Дастин, а Крис страдальчески стонет.

— Не могу поверить, что вы заставляете меня соглашаться с Дастином, – обвиняющее произносит Крис, и они снова начинают переругиваться.

Марк закрывает глаза, вздыхает под боком Эдуардо и думает о том, что надо бы проверить количество пользователей TheFacebook (и ничего, что он уже сделал это дважды за утро).

Эдуардо тоже вздыхает и прислоняется щекой к макушке Марка, и его голос эхом отдается в сердце Марка.

— Ну и каково это: не быть девственником?

Марк медленно и лениво улыбается. Думает о сайте, стремительно набирающем популярность в кампусе, о растущей стоимости его социальных акций, об этой большой и по-настоящему крутой идее и о том, что на этот раз он всего этого заслуживает. Думает об Эдуардо, о том, насколько все это серьезно и как их отношения всегда были важны, даже до того, как они стали парой. Он думает о том, что сделает все что угодно, лишь бы сохранить все это.

— Почти так же здорово, как секс с тобой, – отвечает он, и это чистая правда.

 

~fin~


End file.
